


The Power of Pain

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: The Power Of [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, cos u know they have superpowers, follows along the events of the books but obvs different, i had this idea and i had to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: What if Neil and most of the Foxes had superpowers? How things would be different and how their lives would be affected differently.





	1. Chapter One

Powers weren’t a new thing. They have been documented throughout time, even early hieroglyphs explained someone akin to the modern power. However, most people still didn’t think they existed and that’s how powered people like it. Powers weren’t something someone was born with or injected with by mad scientists, powers were brought about by trauma. It wasn’t just the simple act of torture, you had to be of an optimal age, usually between eight and eighteen, and moderately healthy and the main thing was that you needed to have the will to survive through it.

Neil Josten had been through more than his fair amount of trauma so it wasn’t surprising to him that he had developed powers. He didn’t develop his powers when he was Neil Josten though, his powers belonged to Nathaniel and he tried not to use them unless it was necessary. They had developed when he was ten years old after so many years of his father hurting him and witnessing things that a child should never have to see, when Nathan realised that his power would be useful Mary sneaked Neil out of the house and they had been on the run ever since.

It wasn’t until last year when his mother was dying that Neil had used his powers again since they had been running, even though his mother had screamed at him and beat him into not using them even though they would be helpful, they draw too much attention. Even in her dying breaths she was making Neil promise not to use them.

His thankfully uneventful year in Millport was nearly at an end and Neil had no idea where he was going next or who he was going to be this time, used to his mother sorting all of it out with her understated but useful power. She had the power of brief foresight, she could see ahead at most a week at a time so when they went on the run she usually knew when to get the hell out of dodge or where would be safest. But this foresight was also a downfall because she could only see the outcome of the path they were on so if they altered it to get away from Nathan, it could end up worse and eventually it did and all Neil could remember was the pain in the air and her body stuck to the seat of the car.

He was glad she didn’t have the foresight to see him playing exy again or using his power in moderation. He didn’t want to go back on his promises but without her he felt lost and needed something to fill the void that was her death, so he picked up an exy racquet and became a striker for the Dingoes. That had all come to an end after their last match though, no more exy and that was still sinking in as Neil sat and watched them change the court back into a football field.

Coach Hernandez approached him to talk about his parents once more so Neil gave him an easy lie and tried to leave until he was stopped by Coach David Wymack of the Palmetto Foxes. Kevin Day played for the Foxes and that was one person that Neil couldn’t afford to let ruin his mother’s hard work at keeping him hidden and his real identity a secret.

The panic on his face must have been evident but suddenly he felt a wave of calm wash over him, Wymack must have a power, however subtle it was. He listened to what Wymack had to say and even though he wanted more than anything to play exy professionally he couldn’t put himself at risk like that, Wymack wasn’t even finished speaking before Neil did what he needed to do, Neil ran.

He ran into an exy stick and the force of it knocked him onto the floor.

He got back up after a second to hear Wymack follow him in and scold his attacker, “God damn it, Minyard. This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“Oh Coach, if he was nice, he wouldn’t be any use to us, would he?” Andrew Minyard said assessing Neil, twirling the exy stick.

He had seen enough pictures of Andrew Minyard in the papers to know exactly who he was. He had kept him documented ever since he refused to play for the Ravens. He had been in juvie for three years and almost went back when he almost killed four men for attacking his cousin, but how he incapacitated four men when Andrew was only five foot even was ‘unexplained’ according to the newspaper. There weren’t even defensive wounds on any of them, but none of them fully recovered mentally after the attack so Neil had labelled Minyard as someone with powers in his binder.

“Better luck next time.” Andrew said with a two-finger salute.

“Fuck you.” Neil responded, trying to stop himself from using his power to get out of this locker room and disappear. “Whose racquet did you steal?”

“Borrow.” Andrew tossed it at Neil with more force than necessary but Neil easily caught it. “Here you go.”

“Neil are you alright?” Hernandez asked from the entrance to the locker room.

“Andrew’s a bit raw on manners,” Wymack said, stepping in front of Andrew to force him to back off. “He break anything?”

Neil was using his power slightly so he had no idea until he toned it down a bit and pressed down on his ribs and felt the slight tinge of his muscles aching but not the feeling of anything broken or fractured. He wouldn’t have told them if anything was broken though, he tried to avoid ever going to the hospital and being found out for who he is and what he could do.

“I’m fine. Coach, I’m leaving. Let me go.”

“We’re not done.” Wymack said, the calmness he was trying to push at Neil suddenly ceased.

“Coach Wymack.” Hernandez started.

“Give us a second?” Wymack cut him off, the calmness being pushed back into the room.

“I’ll be right out back.” Hernandez said, his panic calmed.

“I already gave you my answer. I won’t sign with you.” Neil said after he was sure Hernandez was out of the room.

“You didn’t listen to my whole offer. If I paid to fly three people out here to see you the least you could do is give me five minutes, don’t you think?”

Neil felt his world tilt, his grip on his power fading and the ache of his chest making itself known but it was comforting as it was something to think about other than what Wymack had basically confirmed. “You didn’t bring him here.” He finally said when he could breathe, using his power again.

Wymack stared at him, probably trying to figure him out. “Is that a problem?”

Neil quickly lied, something he was good at after all these years. “I’m not good enough to play on the same court as a champion.”

“True, but irrelevant.” A voice said from the shadows and Neil was sure he had turned white as a sheet.

He should have known that wherever Andrew went, the person he protected was there. Kevin Day couldn’t be alone after he left the Ravens. Neil turned to look on instinct, seeing a face he had never wanted to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also very similar to the books, I promise they will definitely start to differ once the story is established.

Kevin had been sat there watching everything and not saying a word, he didn’t look impressed. It wasn’t possible for him to recognise Neil after all this time, with Neil’s disguised look and that he hadn’t done anything to give himself away. The doubt still played in his mind because why else would Kevin be here if not to see if Neil was in fact the same young boy whose father cut someone apart into pieces right in front of them when they were children.

Nathan Wesninski didn’t have powers like his son or wife, his childhood didn’t contain any traumatic events that could have triggered them but he made up for his lack of powers by being surrounded by powered people that he had the undying loyalty of and with how maliciously cruel he was. The Butcher of Baltimore sure did live up to his name when he carved someone apart with his favoured cleaver.

Neil didn’t know if Kevin had developed any powers, he kept a rather obsessive record on Kevin’s life after what had happened but he hadn’t seen any signs of powers yet so if he had them he didn’t use them, hid them or they weren’t as obvious as others. One thing that was obvious as soon as you looked at Kevin however was the black number two tattoo on his left cheekbone, a much more permanent one than the one written in pen he had sported when Neil had met him, the companion to the number one gracing Riko Moryiama’s face.

Neil tried as hard as he could to keep his powers toned down and unnoticeable because if Kevin saw him using them then any hope of Kevin not recognising him would be gone, Neil had used his powers the day he had met Kevin and Riko, the next day he was gone with his mother never to see if the other two boys had developed powers themselves after they joined the Ravens.

“What are you doing here?” Neil finally asked when he could get a hold of his thoughts, powers and voice.

“Why were you leaving?” Kevin replied.

“I asked you first.” Neil quickly shot back, he felt himself losing what little control he had the longer he was in the same room as Kevin so he tried to speed the conversation up and get out of there leaving exy and Neil Josten behind.

“Coach already answered that question.” Kevin impatiently said. “We are waiting for you to sign the contract. Stop wasting our time.”

“No.” Neil said and instead of dragging it on, turned to walk away, Kevin moved alarmingly fast to stop him by grabbing his arm.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but we’re not leaving here without until you say yes. Kevin says we have to have you, and he’s right.” Wymack said quickly, sounding rather exasperated.

"We should have thrown away your coach's letter the second we opened it," Kevin said. "Your file is deplorable and I don't want someone with your inexperience on our court. It goes against everything we're trying to do with the Foxes this year. Fortunately for you, your coach knew better than to send us your statistics. He sent us a tape so we could see you in action instead. You play like you have everything to lose."

Out of all what Kevin said Neil hung onto one word: inexperience. Kevin didn’t remember him and now he was certain. However, this was way too close a call so Neil knew he had stayed in Millport for way too long.

“That’s why.” Neil quietly said as if confirming it out loud in relief.

“That’s the only striker worth playing with.”

"It actually works in our favour that you're all the way out here," Wymack said. "No one outside of our team and school board even knows we're here. We don't want your face all over the news this summer. We've got too much to deal with right now and we don't want to drag you into the mess until you're safe and settled at campus. There's a confidentiality clause in your contract, says you can't tell anyone you're ours until the season starts in August."

“It’s not a good idea.” Neil protested trying to convince them and himself.

"Your opinion has been duly noted and dismissed," Wymack said. "Anything else, or are you going to start signing stuff?"

Neil knew he should leave, get out of town and perhaps even the country as soon as Kevin, Wymack and Andrew left him alone. The Foxes were always in the media and under scrutiny so if Neil did choose to sign with them he would be in the public eye and risk anyone within his father’s circle of powered murderers knowing where he was and undoing all the running he and his mother did. The Foxes were also a team of people with less than savoury pasts which usually meant trauma. A team of people who had been through trauma increases the chance of more powered individuals and Neil didn’t have many good experiences with powered people.

Leaving meant survival but it also meant giving up exy, the only thing since his mother died that had made him feel alive. Leaving meant being alone, giving up even a chance of being normal or at least pretending to be for a little while. If things went sour he could always run again, it wasn’t like he couldn’t do it like all the times he had done before, even without his mother present.

Neil looked to Kevin to either persuade or dissuade himself on signing. Kevin might not remember Neil but even as little as a day of his past was locked inside of his memory, a day where he was himself and had fun until his father ruined it and he exposed his powers. A memory meant he existed. A memory that could be his undoing so as soon as Kevin started to question anything Neil would just cut and run.

“I need to talk to my mother.” Neil said when Wymack prompted a decision. “I at least need to ask.”

“We can give you a lift home.” Wymack said, obviously satisfied with Neil’s answer enough to finally let him leave.

“I’m fine.”

Wymack dismissed Kevin and Andrew which made Neil feel a lot more at ease or perhaps that was Wymack using what Neil suspected was his power.

"You need one of us to talk to your parents?"

 "I'm fine," Neil said again.

“Are they the ones that hurt you?” Wymack bluntly asked. Neil didn’t know how to respond and not just at the rudeness of the question but at the word hurt. Hurt wasn’t part of Neil’s vocabulary since his mother died, he didn’t let it be. Hurt used to be his everyday so he thought he had deserved a year of exy and a year without pain.

"Let's try that again. The reason I'm asking is because Coach Hernandez guesses you spend several nights a week here. He thinks there's something going on since you won't change out with the others or let anyone meet your parents. That's why he nominated you to me; he thinks you fit the line. You know what that means, right? You know the people I look for.

"I don't know if he's right," he said, "but something tells me he's not far off. Either way, the locker room's going to be shut down once the school year ends. You're not going to be able to come here during the summer. If your parents are a problem for you, we'll move you to South Carolina early."

“You’ll do what?” Neil asked.

Wymack explained the housing situation during the summer and how the Foxes will be understanding and will leave it be. Neil was just shocked as to why Wymack was doing all of this for a group of damaged people without any noticeable ulterior motive.

“Why?” Neil asked.

Coach Wymack was quiet for a minute. "Did you think I made the team the way it is because I thought it would be a good publicity stunt? It's about second chances, Neil. Second, third, fourth, whatever, as long as you get at least one more than what anyone else wanted to give you.

“I also know a powered person when I see one, it’s my shitty power. Don’t worry I won’t ask questions to what they are or what they do as long as you don’t use them against anyone on the team or in public.” Wymack said and Neil was shocked for a moment.

Neil knew that Wymack had powers, it was obvious by the calm wave he emitted but that must have been his power working when Neil’s was. He didn’t say anything else on the subject so Neil stayed quiet until Wymack spoke again.

“Are your parents going to be a problem?” Wymack finally asked again.

Neil nodded and got nothing more than an understanding look on Wymack’s face before he started to plan when Neil was being picked up and when he needed his contract by. Neil didn’t say anything and Wymack didn’t stay to hear anything before leaving the room in search of Hernandez.

Neil’s body must have finally caught up with what had been happening and ended up dry heaving, perhaps it was the thought of how his mother would have reacted to him not only using his powers daily but going to university. He made his way into the bathroom and caught a look of himself in the mirror and saw the plain and fake look he wanted everyone else to see, nothing special and nothing like his father.

He got out of the building before either of the coaches could say anything. Outside, Andrew flung open the door to Hernandez’s SUV, that awful maniacal grin gracing his face. “Too good to play with us, too good to ride with us?”

Neil didn’t reply and just jogged off before he did something stupid, he was too on edge and couldn’t risk doing anything suspicious when Kevin was somewhere. It felt good to run away from the locker room but the contract in his bag seemed to be weighing him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo much dialogue from the books, I know, I tried to change things but its all so important.
> 
> Please comment what you thought!!


	3. Chapter 3

Neil and airports were not a good mix. Too many people milling about, how easily he could be caught for his false passport, however good it was. He felt the thrum of his power constantly but when he was around this many people it was always intensified, especially when someone brushed past him or nudged into him. As eager as he was to get out of the airport Neil made his way to the crowed lobby and quickly spotted his new teammates.

It wasn’t hard to notice and even feel the weight of the stare from one of the twins who was there waiting for him. With the lack of maniacal grin on his face Neil decided that it was probably Aaron, the apparent ‘normal’ one of the twins, but Neil didn’t think anyone on this team and especially anyone related to Andrew could be considered normal.

Because Neil had everything he owned in his duffel bag he didn’t need to go to the baggage claim that Aaron pointed to, so the two of them made their way out of the busy airport and Neil could feel the relief of getting out of the building wash over him. The relief was shortly lived when Aaron walked out into the road an almost got hit by a taxi because he was more interested in lighting his cigarette.

They made their way to an expensive black car that Aaron unlocked and Neil put his bag in the boot. They both got into the car and sat silently until Aaron had finished smoking, when he was done he flicked the butt on the concrete and started the car.

“Neil Josten.” He said as if it was a sour name. “Here for the summer, hm?”

“Yes.”

“That makes five of us, but word is you’re going to stay with Coach.”

Neil quickly added up who that would be, him including the three cousins came up short so the dread returned in the form of Kevin Day. He should have known that Kevin didn’t go anywhere without Andrew.

“Kevin stays on campus?” Neil asked just to be sure.

“Where the court is, Kevin is. He can’t exist without it.” Aaron said mockingly.

"I didn't think it was the court Kevin was staying for," Neil said which shut Aaron up.

It didn’t last for long because as soon as they were out on the road Aaron said, "I hear you didn't hit it off with Kevin last month."

“No one warned me he was going to be there. Maybe you'll forgive me for not reacting well."

"Maybe I won't. I don't believe in forgiveness, and it wasn't me you offended. That's the second time a recruit has told him to fuck off. If it was possible to dent that arrogance of his, his pride would have shreds through it. Instead he's losing faith in the intelligence of high school athletes."

"I'm sure Andrew had his reasons for refusing, same as me."

"You said you weren't good enough, but here you are anyway. You think a summer of practices will make that much a difference?"

"No," Neil said. "It was just too hard to say no."

"Coach always knows what to say, hm? It makes it harder on the rest of us, though. Not even Millport should have taken a chance on you. Or is that what your powers are? The power of persuasion perhaps?”

“Who said anything about me having powers?” Neil quickly asked back.

“Well you know about powers to start with so there’s the main clue and all of the Foxes are too messed up not to have powers.” Aaron explained.

“What are your powers then?” Neil questioned.

“If I told you that would ruin all of the fun.” Aaron replied and then changed the subject back to what he started to ask before, “so why did Millport take someone so inexperienced?”

“Millport’s too small to care about experience. I had nothing to lose by trying out and they had nothing to gain by refusing me. It was a matter of being in the right place at the right time, I guess."

 "Do you believe in fate?" Neil heard the faint scorn in the other man's voice.

 "No. Do you?"

 "Luck, then," Aaron said, ignoring that return question.

"Only the bad sort."

"We're flattered by your high opinion of us, of course."

The rest of the car journey was very uncomfortable but it only took about twenty minutes to get to Wymack’s apartment building where he would be staying. Aaron got out of the car and unlocked the trunk so Neil could get his duffel and head inside. However, Neil was stopped by the sight of three new people in the parking lot.

The twins stood either side of Kevin, dressed identically with the only thing telling them apart was that awful maniacal grin on Andrew’s face. The one person there that Neil had yet to meet was the twins’ cousin who held his hand out for Neil to shake when he approached.

"Hey”, Nicholas said, pulling Neil up the curb. "Welcome to South Carolina. Flight go okay?"

"It was fine," Neil said.  

"I'm Nicky." Nicky gave Neil's hand another hard squeeze before letting go but Neil hardly felt it. "Andrew and Aaron's cousin, backliner extraordinaire."

“By blood?” Neil asked as Nicky seemed to look the exact opposite of his cousins.

Nicky explained why and then quickly changed the subject to where Wymack was and why he wasn’t here. The group of boys then lead Neil up to the apartment building to wait for Wymack talking about how their expensive looking car was bought and Andrew insensitively added “It's no surprise she had to die to be worth anything.”

Nicky tried to diffuse the situation before it even started by looking at Aaron and saying, “easy.”

"Easy, easy. Why bother? It's a cruel world, right Neil? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"It's not the world that's cruel," Neil said. "It's the people in it."

"Oh, so true."

They all rode the lift to Wymack’s apartment and waited for Aaron to find the keys to unlock it but Neil just paid attention to Aaron’s too flat pockets and was only snapped back to reality when Nicky said his name and gestured for him to enter the apartment.

Even though Neil had known for months that he would be staying at Wymack’s until the rest of the team got there, didn’t prepare him for the rushing thoughts of being trapped somewhere with someone old enough to be his father. And what if Neil lost control of his power, whenever that happened with his mother around she knew how to deal with it and after she had died Neil had been alone so didn’t have to worry about it as much, Neil didn’t want to lose control and accidentally hurt Wymack and reveal his powers. Neil felt sick and made his power numb himself a little bit more so that he could enter this place without throwing up. However, his hesitation had caused some attention from everyone.

Nicky looked to Aaron, Andrew stepped alongside him which finally got him moving. He quickly surveyed the apartment and made a mental note of everything that would be useful for him. He made his way to the window but was stopped by Nicky speaking German. Neil’s immediate thought was that they somehow knew, he didn’t know any of their powers, they could be telepaths however rare they were. Neil was ready to run but Aaron replied so Neil just assumed that he’d overreacted and listened in to their ‘secret’ conversation.

"Maybe he was savouring the moment," Aaron said.

"No," Nicky said. "That was pure fight or flight. What the hell did you say to him, Andrew?"

Andrew didn’t reply but Neil had heard enough to get some information. Nicky switched back to English and offered Neil a tour of the apartment so Neil accepted. There wasn’t much to see until Nicky stole some painkillers and they made their way back into the main room.

Nicky commented on Kevin and Aaron replied which brought a lot of little details he had noticed to all make sense. Neil didn’t mention it and asked about Kevin and asked something to confirm what he had already noticed and when he got that confirmation he waited for the right time to bring it up.

"Ready, Neil?" Nicky asked. "We should probably beat it before Coach shows up."

"Why?" Neil pointed at the bottle in Andrew’s hand. "Is this a robbery in progress?"

"Maybe it is. Will you tell Coach on us? So much for being a team player. I guess you really are a Fox."

"No," Neil said, "but I would ask him why you're not medicated."

Everyone but Andrew reacted and Neil couldn’t help but feel a little bit of satisfaction. Nicky broke the silence and asked in German, “am I crazy? Did I just see that happen?”

“Don’t look at me,” Aaron replied. “Maybe it’s his power, Andrew said he has one.”

“I’d prefer an answer in English.” Neil said.

Andrew’s fake smile was soon gone, “that sounds like an accusation, but I didn’t lie to you.”

"Omission is the easiest way to lie," Neil said. "You could have corrected me."

"Could have, didn't," Andrew said. "Figure it out for yourself."

“I did.” Neil said and mocked the two-finger salute that Andrew gave him on the day that they had met.

"Oh," Andrew said. "Oh, you might actually turn out to be interesting. For a little while, at least. I don't think the amusement will last. It never does."

"Don't mess with me."

"Or what?"

The rattle on the door stopped Neil from responding and Andrew’s fake smile was back and Kevin had hidden their stolen booze to greet Coach Wymack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Uni has finished for christmas now so hopefully I'll have a lot of time to write :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you liked it, consider it an early birthday present for me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi, Coach,” Andrew called, the fake cheer evident in his voice.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate coming home and finding you in my apartment?" Wymack said instead of a greeting, his calming presence filling the whole apartment but since Neil knew what it was he was suddenly uneasy.

Andrew, Aaron and Kevin made their way out of the office with their stolen booze completely out of sight. Neil and Nicky remained in the office until Wymack made his way in there after a brief talk with Andrew. Wymack was dressed casually but that didn’t lessen any unease Neil had about staying with him.

“I see you made it all right. I was pretty sure Nicky's driving was going to get you killed.” Wymack said after giving Neil a once over.

“I’ve survived worse.” Neil replied, feeling Nicky’s stare on him.

"There is no surviving worse driving than that idiot's," Wymack said. "There's just open casket or closed."

"Hey, hey," Nicky said. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, tweedle-dumb. Get over it. What are you still doing here?"

"Leaving," Andrew said. "Goodbye. Is Neil coming too?"

"Going where?" Wymack asked, looking suspicious.

"Jeez, Coach, what kind of people do you think we are?" Nicky asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"We're taking him to the court," Aaron said. "We can give him a lift to Abby's after. You didn't need him, did you?"

"Just to give him this," Wymack said, and tossed a set of keys to Neil and explained that they were for the stadium and for the apartment.

Neil was just relieved that he had a way out of the apartment if needed, a quick exit so that he couldn’t get hurt or hurt someone. But he also had a key to the Court, permission to play as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted.

“Thank you,” Neil said and then reassured that he would get as much use as Kevin out of the Court keys.

Andrew then piped up about favouritism before Wymack quickly shut him down and kicked them out of the apartment but not before he warned Nicky not to traumatise Neil.

"Neil's not traumatized, right?"

"Not yet," Neil replied.

Neil hesitantly shrugged his bag off, not knowing Andrew’s intentions and why he was not medicated or why he picked Neil up instead of Nicky under the gise of being his twin brother, this made Neil not want to leave his bag anywhere the Andrew could get to it. Wymack was a better option than Andrew in that minute so Neil would have to leave his bag in the apartment somewhere, preferably somewhere with a lock.

"Do you have someplace safe I can hide this?" he asked.

"There's space in the living room," Wymack said.

Neil couldn’t elaborate with Nicky loitering around but Wymack soon took care of that and kicked him out.  

“How safe is safe?” Wymack asked, having read Neil much more easily than he would have liked.

“It’s all I have.” Neil thought was the best response to get somewhere safe enough but not go into detail what he was hiding.

Wymack emptied out the bottom drawer of his desk which had enough space for Neil to squeeze his precious duffel into. It was a temporary fix until Neil had to move out but it was safe from the prying eyes of a certain team mate. He still couldn’t understand the kindness of Wymack and why he did the things he did.

“Why-”

“Better hurry before Andrew sends someone looking for you,” Wymack replied before Neil could finish his question.

Neil put his bag into the drawer and locked it. Wymack even let Neil keep the key which confused him even further but made it much easier. Once Neil thanked Wymack he made his way out of the office and to the open door of the apartment where the group of boys were waiting for him.

Neil locked the doors and followed the group into the elevator and as well as Wymack’s calming powers not reaching that far whatever normal calm and safety there could have been was gone when he was surrounded by everyone and closed into the tiny space they had left him. Andrew then tried to grab for Neil’s keys so Neil moved out of the way but straight into Andrew’s trap and was pinned against the metal door.

"How nice to meet you, Neil, it will be a while before we see each other again.” Andrew drawled, too close for comfort.

“Somehow I don't think I'm that lucky.” Neil snarked back.

“Like this,” Andrew replied, gesturing between their faces. “It will have to wait until June. Abby threatened to revoke our stadium rights for the summer if we break you sooner than that. Can't have that, can we? Kevin would cry. No worries. We'll wait until everyone's here and Abby has too many other Foxes to worry about. Then we'll throw you a welcome party you won't forget and then I will have time to get into that head of yours, figure you out.”

"You need to rethink your persuasion techniques. They suck." Neil replied, the thought of Andrew in his head making him never want to go to whatever welcome party Andrew was planning.

"I don't need to be persuasive. You'll just learn to do what I say and never lie to me, I’ll know if you do.” Andrew said.

“And how will you know that?” Neil asked as the elevator doors opened.

Andrew didn’t grace him with a reply and simply pushed past him and out of the cramped elevator, the rest of the team mates following him. Nicky asking if Neil was ready on the way out.

Perhaps, Kevin wouldn’t be Neil’s only problem. Andrew seemed to be out to get him and whatever Andrew was alluding to with getting into Neil’s head whether he was using a power or not, Neil didn’t want to be anywhere near him when he didn’t need to be. But Neil had been dealing with people being after him for the last eight years of his life and most of them were powered people. What everyone didn’t know was the extent of Neil’s power and the damage he could cause if provoked. He wasn’t going to be helpless so dealing with Andrew would be easy compared to the life he had lived through. He was ready to deal with all of this and said so when he followed the rest of his team mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another new chapter out! Getting closer to some power reveals too which i sure am excited about and im very excited to write neils trip to columbia in this au cos that is sure gonna be something :)
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapterrrrrrr, alluding to some powers nd stuff. Getting more into the superpower side of it but still shamelessly stealing lots of the book dialogue whilst everyone is getting to know each other. Trying to get chapters out as quickly as possible so that we get closer to a certain columbia bit ;)

The bright orange of the Foxhole Court was visible long before they made it to the parking lot, it was massive and had overly large fox paws on each wall. Once they got there and Andrew had parked, Neil got out and looked at the empty outer grounds, more than ready to finally enter the Foxhole Court. Simply imagining what it would look like full of people all looking forward to the exy game, for Neil to play, was exciting enough but none of that mattered compared to him getting to simply play exy on an actual court that wasn’t just a temporary one.

“All the orange grows on you.” Nicky said and Neil realised that Nicky’s hand was clapped firmly on his shoulder, his body not registering that was probably a sign that he should tone down his power usage.

“Let me in,” Neil said.

“Come on,” Nicky responded and lead him down the fence to the door locked with an electric keypad.

"This is our entrance," Nicky said. "Code changes every couple months, but Coach always lets us know when it does. Right now it's 0508. May and August, get it? Coach and Abby's birth months. Told you they were boning. When's your birthday?"

“It was in March.” Neil lied.

There was something niggling in his mind after saying that and he turned around to see Andrew looking like he was concentrating on something. He thought back to what Andrew had said earlier about knowing when Neil would lie. He had quite in inclining of what Andrew’s power was and it was way too dangerous to everything that ‘Neil’ was. He couldn’t deal with whatever Andrew was trying to do in his head and with playing the best game of exy he could play at the same time so Neil did a little trick with his own powers.

Andrew suddenly looked around his surroundings as if they had personally offended him and Neil couldn’t help the smug grin that crept up on his face, he quickly steadied his features however, not wanting to give himself away or to look to similar to the grin his father would have on his face when he did his work.

Neil looked back to Nicky and tuned back into the conversation to hear, “what'd your girlfriend get you?"

“What?” Neil asked.

"Come on, cute face like yours has to have a girlfriend. Unless you swing my way, of course, in which case please tell me now and save me the trouble of having to figure it out."

Neil couldn’t believe Nicky was asking him about anything like this when the court was this close, he was here for exy not idle chit chat on his non-existent and not allowed love life.

“What’s it matter?”

"I'm curious," Nicky said.

"He means nosey," Aaron added.

"I don't swing either way," Neil said. "Let's go in."

"Bullshit," Nicky said.

“I don’t,” Neil argued. He was getting sick of this line of questioning and just wanted to play the game he loved. “Are we going in or not?”

Kevin typed in the code and opened the door, “go.”

Neil immediately went in, not needing further prompting. Kevin was behind him and pointed to the correct key when Neil silently asked. Neil walked in and through to the lounge, the obscene amount of orange still holding strong. What did catch his eye however, was the wall of pictures of the other Foxes. His staring at the photos, lost in a train of thought about exy and how the Foxes were treated, must have prompted Nicky to put names to faces that Neil had already known.

"Dan, Renee, and Allison. Dan's good people, but she'll work you to the bone. Allison's a catty bitch you should avoid at all costs. Renee's a sweetheart. Be nice to her."

“Or else?” Neil asked but Nicky just responded with a smile and a shrug.

“Let’s go.” Kevin said and lead Neil down to the foyer as Nicky had named it.

They stopped when Andrew straddled a bench and took a bottle of pills out of his pocket, took one and then traded it with Kevin for the stolen bottle of whiskey. Andrew swallowed the pill with a massive gulp of whiskey and Neil felt whatever slight niggling in his mind cease. Whatever was in those pills might have been dimming or stopping Andrew’s powers, or that was what Andrew wanted Neil to think.

Kevin brought Neil’s thoughts back to where he was when he pointed to the plain door across from them and said, “gear closet.”

“Can we-“ Neil started to ask before he was cut off.

“Bring your keys,” Kevin said.

He was then lead to the orange door and let Kevin pick out the correct key from his new assortment of them, and opened the door. The door lead to darkness that seemed to just keep going up, there were walls on either side of him however. It took him longer than it should have done to realise he was in the stadium itself.

"You get to see the Foxhole Court looking its best," Nicky said behind him. "We made enough money off Kevin's presence we could get the floors refurbished and walls done. Cleanest this place has been since year one."

The only light that was shining through was from the locker room doors and was not helpful at all. Neil could only imagine what the inner court looked like from the murky shadows he could make out.

“If only we had Renee with us, she’s literally a ray of light.” Nicky wistfully said. It gave Neil another clue to a Foxes’ power. “Oh I shouldn’t have said that yet. Ignore me.”

“Lights.” Aaron called from behind them all, not sounding too happy so Neil assumed he caught what Nicky had said.

After the brief hum of the lights starting up the whole stadium was lit up with the emergency lights and Neil’s body seemed to be ahead of his thoughts as he was already moving around the court as if on auto drive. When the actual lights came on and everything came into view more clearly he was already picturing what the court would look like mid-exy game. He couldn’t compare what he was feeling with anything he’d yet experienced in his not so great life.

"Oh," Nicky said, leaning against the wall a short way down from Neil. "No wonder he chose you."

Neil didn’t understand what Nicky had meant and didn’t even really think about it when exy was filling his thoughts. Neil then looked to Kevin who immediately turned back to where they came from.

“Give him his gear.” Kevin instructed.

Aaron and Nicky brought Neil back to locker room. The noticeable absence of Andrew was something that no one was bringing up so Neil decided to stay quiet about it, not wanting to face whatever power he thought Andrew had if he said something that got their attention. He followed the cousins into the changing rooms and to the locker which had his name on it.

Inside it was filled with more gear and equipment than Neil thought he deserved. The bright orange didn’t even put him off when he picked the helmet up to reveal the neon orange windbreaker with his name and ‘Foxes’ on it in reflective material.

"Satellites can pick these up in outer space," he said jokingly as he already loved it.

Nicky laughed at that. "Dan commissioned them her first year here. She said she was tired of everyone trying to look past us. People want to pretend people like us don't exist, you know? Everyone hopes we're someone else's problem to solve. They don't understand, so they don't know where to start. They feel overwhelmed and give up before they've taken the first step."

Nicky changed moods quickly and mentioned, “you know we donate a portion of ticket sales to charity? Our tickets cost a little more than anyone else's because of it. Renee's idea. Told you she's pure, shining gold. Now come on, let's get you looking foxy.”

Nicky then left Neil alone to go and get his own gear, so Neil grabbed what he needed and uncomfortably got changed in a bathroom stall. The protective gear was a bit much but it was necessary in the violent game and Neil wouldn’t want to get injured and be taken out of the game or for his body to break without him realising it.

When they were ready, they went back to the earlier indicated gear closet and Neil unlocked it with the correct key. They all grabbed what they needed and made their way back out to where Kevin was waiting, having not moved since they left. Once they had all put on their helmets and gloves, Aaron led them to the home court and had Neil unlock the door.

The door closed behind them, noticeably though was that Kevin hadn’t followed them in. So, Neil asked, “is Kevin not going to play today?”

Nicky looked surprised that he'd ask. "Kevin only tolerates our court under two conditions: alone, or with Andrew on it. He'll have to get over it this fall when Renee's in goal at games, but for now he can get away with being a snob."

“Where’s Andrew?” Neil finally got his chance to ask.

"He just dosed up, so he's out cold somewhere. He's going to crash and reboot into crazy mode."

"You don't think he's crazy now?"

"Crazy, nah," Nicky said. "Soulless, perhaps."

Neil looked to Aaron and when he didn’t hear any complaints for Nicky’s comment he continued to follow him to half-court. Neil kept up with Nicky, seeing as he was the only one Neil could get any worthwhile information out of. Neil then looked to see Kevin standing and watching them from outside the court walls, and asked, “Kevin can't really play, can he? They said it'd be a miracle if he ever picked up a racquet again.”

"His left hand's pretty much out," Nicky said. "He's playing as a rightie from now on."

Neil stared. "What?"

Nicky grinned, obviously pleased to have dropped that bombshell. "They don't call him an obsessive genius for nothing, you know."

"It's not genius," Aaron said. "It's spite."

"That too," Nicky said. "I wish I could see the look on Riko's face when he sees our first game. Rat bastard."

Kevin knocked against the wall and Nicky responded something that Kevin obviously couldn’t hear.

“Thank you,” Neil said to Nicky.

“Huh? Oh, no. Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me some other time when the others aren't around.”

"Can you try and get ass when I'm not standing right here?" Aaron asked.

"You could leave and let me and Neil get to know each other better."

"I'll tell Erik on you."

"Bald-faced lie. When's the last time you said a civil word to him?”

Neil didn’t recognise the name from his obsessive research of the Foxes, so decided to ask. “Who’s Erik?”

"Oh, he's my husband," Nicky said happily. "Or will be, eventually. He was my home-stay brother for a year in Berlin and we moved in together after graduation."

Neil's heart skipped a beat. "You lived in Germany?"

Neil worked out from Nicky’s age and how long he would have been in high school to when he would have been in Germany. Luckily, Neil would have moved to Switzerland by that time but it was too close for Neil to be comfortable.

"Ja," Nicky said. "You heard us earlier with the mumbojumbo, right? That was German. The little punks studied it at high school because they knew I could help them pass. If you take German as your elective here, just let me know and I'll tutor you. I'm good with my tongue."

"Enough. Let's play," Aaron said, putting the bucket of balls down. Nicky gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Anyway, remind me to show you his picture later. Our babies are going to be gorgeous."

Neil frowned, confused. "He doesn't live here?"

"Oh, no. He's in Stuttgart. Got a job he loves with great career potential, so he couldn't leave to follow me here. I was only supposed to stay long enough to get these kids through high school, but when Coach offered me a scholarship Erik said I should go for it. It sucks being apart for so long, but he came here last Christmas and I'll go there this year. If things ever die down around here I'll even get to spend next summer in Germany." Nicky sent a meaningful look toward the wall where Kevin was watching them.

That made Neil feel a bit better knowing that even though he hadn’t been in Germany at the same time as Nicky, he probably would have been there at the same time as Nicky’s boyfriend. So, with him still being in Germany that made it less likely for however small a chance he could have been known and spotted.

The next half an hour was just Neil being taught drills, some that he did know and some that he didn’t. The realisation set in however, that he definitely wasn’t college level yet and was terrible compared to Nicky and Aaron who weren’t even considered to be the best backliners.

They were soon done when Aaron called a stop to it when Neil caught the ball on the rebound. Once he had dropped the ball in the bucket, they all started to unstrap their helmets. Once Nicky had done smearing sweat over his shoulder, he smiled at Neil. “How’s that?”

"It was fun," Neil said, disappointed it was over that quickly. "You two are really, really good."

Nicky smiled even wider but Aaron snorted. “Kevin would kill himself if he heard that.”

"Kevin thinks we're a waste of oxygen," Nicky shrugged.

"At least you're not going to completely drag us down," Aaron said. "It'll take most the season to get you where we need you to be, but I can see why Kevin picked you."

"Speaking of…" Nicky trailed off and then tipped his head toward the wall. "Someone's ready to get his hands on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought, I legit cry sometimes when I receive nice comments, you're all too good to me. 
> 
> And if you wish follow me on tumblr: andrwsmlnyrd.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

Neil looked to see Andrew playing catch with a spare ball and Kevin spinning his racquet around, looking directly at Neil.

"Fear for your life," Nicky said. "He's not a forgiving tutor, and he doesn't know how to be nice. Kevin can piss anyone off on an Exy court, up to and including a drugged Andrew. Well, anyone except Renee, but she's literal sunshine so she doesn't count."

Neil looked back to Andrew. “I thought his medicine made that impossible.”

"Spring was a learning experience. Wish you'd seen it. Andrew would've taken Kevin's head off if Kevin hadn't already thrown Andrew's racquet halfway across the court. I can't wait to see how you handle it.” Nicky explained, heading for the door.

"Fantastic," Neil said, grabbing the balls bucket and following them off the court.

Once they all got off the court, Andrew sat up and threw his ball directly at Nicky. Andrew then picked up the whiskey by his feet and undid the cap. “About time,” he said. “Nicky, it's so boring waiting on you.”

"We're done now," Nicky said, reaching for the whiskey. "About time you stop that, don't you think? Abby's going to beat me senseless if she realizes you've been drinking."

"Doesn't sound like my problem," Andrew said with a fake but brilliant smile.

Aaron and Nicky left since they knew they weren’t going to get Andrew to stop drinking or any help from anyone. Neil was going to follow them but he accidentally caught Kevin’s eye and the intensity of that stare down was enough to stop him.

"This is going to be a very long season."

"I told you I wasn't ready."

"You also said you wouldn't play with me, but here you are."

Neil didn’t reply so Kevin grabbed the netting of his racquet, Neil thought he either really wanted the racquet or it was some terrible intimidation technique. Neil held onto it however, and Kevin just held onto it. Terrible intimidation technique it was.

"If you won't play with me, you'll play for me," Kevin said. "You're never going to get there on your own, so give your game to me."

"Where is 'there'?" Neil asked.

"If you can't figure that out there's no helping you," Kevin said.

Neil thought about how he wouldn’t even survive to get anywhere, never mind the ‘there’ Kevin was talking about. He had already gone back on almost everything he had promised his mother as a way of survival so it wouldn’t be long until he was caught or would have to run and leave exy behind. Kevin however, must have taken Neil’s thinking as Neil rejecting it or being generally unimpressed so he covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Forget the stadium," Kevin said. "Forget the Foxes and your useless high school team and your family. See it the only way it really matters, where Exy is the only road to take. What do you see?"

Neil was close to laughter at so naïve Kevin was being. Life wasn’t that simple and people like Neil didn’t just get to live how he wanted to. His vicious smile was almost surfacing again but he wouldn’t let it and Kevin once again took his expression the wrong way.

“Focus.”

So, Neil did. He thought of himself as ‘Neil Josten’, the persona where exy meant something other than a faster way to his death. Exy was the only bright point in Neil’s dark past, when he could go out and play where his father wasn’t there, before his power even surfaced. Neil may not survive playing exy forever, living in the fantasy that was the bright patches of his childhood that weren’t distorted by the ugly truth or that room where his father tore that man to pieces. But, Kevin had escaped all of it and managed to cling onto exy and actually live his life that way, Neil wanted the same more than he wanted anything in his life.

“You.” Neil answered.

“Tell me I can have your game.”

“Take it.”

"Neil understands," Kevin said, turning to look at Andrew.

"Congratulations are in order, I suppose! Since I have none to give, I will tell the others to respond appropriately." Andrew pushed himself to his feet and swallowed more whiskey on the way up. "Neil! Hello. We meet again."  

Neil wasn’t in the mood for Andrew’s games, "we met earlier, if this is another trick, just let it go."

"Don't be so suspicious. You saw me take my medicine. If I hadn't, I'd be keeled over somewhere by now puking from the withdrawal. As it is, I might puke from all the fanaticism going around."

"He's high," Kevin told Neil. "He tells me when he's sober, so I always know. How did you figure it out?"

"They're twins, but they're not the same." Neil lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "One of them hates your obsession with Exy while the other couldn't care less."

Kevin turned to Andrew but Andrew didn’t take his eyes off Neil and broke out into laughter. “He's a comedian, too? An athlete and a comic and a student. How multitalented. What a grand addition to the Fox line. I can't wait to find out what else he can do.” Neil thought about his power and how he had actually used it against Andrew before, however mild, and didn’t out it past Andrew to figure it out sooner than he would have liked. “Perhaps we should throw a talent show and find out? But later. Kevin, we're going. I need food.”

Kevin finally gave Neil his racquet back and they all made their way to the locker room. Aaron and Nicky were in the showers from what Neil could hear so he decided to sit on the bench and either wait for them to be done. Kevin noticed that Neil wasn’t moving and scrunched up his face.

“We’re not taking you to Abby’s like that. Wash up.”

"I won't shower with the team," Neil said. "I'll wait, and if you don't want to wait on me, just go on ahead. I'll find my way there from here."

"Nicky going to be a problem for you?" Andrew asked.

Neil hadn’t even thought about that but could hear the warning in Andrew’s fake cheer. "It's not about Nicky. It's about my privacy."

Kevin didn’t seem happy at that and snapped his fingers at Neil, “Get over it. You can't be shy if you're going to be a star.”

“He has to hide his ouches, Kevin. I broke into Coach's cabinet and read his files. Bruises, you think, or scars? I think scars, too. Can't be bruises if his parents aren't around to beat him, right?” Andrew mocked.

“What did you say?” Neil asked, not even recognising himself in his voice.

“I don’t care.” Kevin said.

"Showers aren't communal here. Coach put in stalls when he built the stadium. The board wouldn't pay for it—they didn't see the point—so it came out of Coach's own pocket. See for yourself if you don't believe me. You don't believe me, do you? I know you don't. That's probably for the best." Andrew explained but Neil didn’t really absorb any of it when his temper flared.

“You had no right to read my file!” Neil angrily said.

His anger almost took over him and he was starting to lose control of his power, he could feel it welling up and threatening to explode and reveal itself, hurting everyone in the room. Neil should have read the file, he should have known that Hernandez had said something since he was the one who sent Neil’s file to Palmetto. The feeling of betrayal was almost as strong as his anger at Andrew.

Andrew laughed that awful overly cheerful laugh. “Relax, relax, relax. I made that up. We were locked in Coach Arizona's office to watch your game on the local TV station, and he said our secret meet-and-greet would be easy since you always shower alone last. Told Coach he still couldn't find your parents. Coach asked if they'd be a problem, and Arizona said he didn't know because he hadn't met them a single time. Said they spent a lot of time commuting to their jobs in Phoenix and no time at all checking in on you. But I'm right, aren't I?” Andrew explained.

Neil didn’t react and stoop to what Andrew wanted him to do, he thought that Andrew was trying to figure out what Neil’s power was and if it was something that could do damage to him or Kevin. He reeled in both his anger and power so that he was back to the mask that ‘Neil’ was. He counted to ten in is head, something his mother told him to do whenever he felt angry enough that his power could show and they could get caught, he got to five before that maniacal smile got too much and Neil went to investigate the showers, not believing a word Andrew said.

He looked to see that Andrew was indeed telling the truth and the walls were lined with stalls, tall and with locking doors. They were private enough that Neil could shower at the same time as the team and not have to worry about the extensive scarring under his t-shirt.

“Weird, right?” Andrew said from close behind Neil. Neil didn’t hear him come in so he instinctively lashed out with both his elbow and unfortunately for both Neil and Andrew, his powers. Andrew caught the elbow heading for his ribs but couldn’t stop Neil’s power from taking hold, Andrew keeled over slightly and dropped Neil’s elbow. Neil noticed too late what he had done and reeled it back in and Andrew went back to normal. Andrew then started laughing as if he hadn’t just been in excruciating pain. “Interesting.” He simply said and took a couple of steps back.

Andrew didn’t say anything else and observed Neil for a moment before grabbing the whiskey and heading for the door. “Kevin, car.”

Neil watched the door close behind him and quickly went to the showers, clean clothes in hand. He quickly washed himself and thought about what he had just done. If his mother was here she would have beat him half to death, that little slip was something he couldn’t afford especially when it was the person who trusted him the least and had it out for him. The itch to run had set in but he would have to deal with Andrew before he could just run. He hadn’t even been at Palmetto a day and he had already hurt someone, even though he would gladly hurt Andrew again he just wouldn’t do it with something as dangerous as his power. All those months without his mother, using his power in hope to control it had been for nothing.

Neil got dressed and went out to meet the cousins, surprised that they didn’t look scared of him but then realised that Andrew had left too quickly to tell them what Neil had done. The cousins then showed Neil where to store his armour and then they all headed out to the car, Aaron turning off the lights and Neil locking the door.

Andrew and Kevin were waiting by the car; Nicky took the keys off Andrew as he walked past. "It's your first day, so you get shotgun again. Enjoy it while you can. Kevin hates sitting in back." Nicky explained.

"I don't have to sit up front,” Neil said but that fell upon deaf ears as they all got into the back except from Nicky. Andrew was sat behind Neil’s seat he realised, probably as a safety precaution and as a way to torment Neil.

Thankfully the drive wasn’t too far to the team nurse’s house. Nicky parked up and then they all let themselves in through the unlocked front door. The strong smell of food cooking was the first thing that Neil noticed, once they made their presence known they were all given jobs to do. Normal team banter and Neil’s introduction to Abby filled the time until the food was ready and the table was set, the only important thing Neil learnt was that Andrew had apparently broken another team mate and it took therapy (with a therapist that Neil was required to meet and talk to and who he would apparently ‘love’) for him to recover, Andrew was warned about doing the same to Neil but Neil already knew that Andrew had committed to finding out who the hell Neil was and uncovering the string of lies that Neil lived in.

Neil didn’t learn anything too important over dinner, just useless information about training and gossip about celebrities Neil had never heard of. Just after ten Wymack decided it was time to go so him and Neil left. Getting into the car with Wymack was harder than getting into the car with Andrew earlier. He quelled his fear and got in but remained frozen and silent sitting next to the older man.

Wymack finally spoke when they got back to the apartment, “are they going to be a problem?”

Neil shook his head; people his own age he could handle the only problem being the glimmer of truth that Andrew now knew. “I’ll figure it out.”

"They don't understand boundaries," Wymack said. "If they cross a line and you can't get them to back off, you come to me. Understand? I don't have perfect control over Andrew, but Kevin owes us his life and I can get to Andrew through him."

Once Neil had gotten his bag back and could feel the binder at the bottom he sat down resisting the urge to look through it whilst Wymack was still there. Wymack then explained what Neil could do and used in the apartment before leaving Neil to his own devices. So, he went running.

The itch to run had been under his skin since earlier so he just let his legs carry him for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to include more power stuff as each chapter goes on, gonna get some more background on them in the next two chapters too cos i have how powers mix in with the tfc universe all planned out and just havent included much of it :/ 
> 
> Hope Neil wasn't too out of character by not getting the hell out of there or Andrew too out of character by not confronting him properly. 
> 
> Oooo also I'm gonna get a posting schedule sorted so its not like 3 chapters one week and then like a month until the next one. I'm gonna be posting once a week on Fridays. So if I write loads one week I have some stock piled chapters for the weeks I don't write much :)
> 
> Please comment what you thought of the chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this earlier than my new upload schedule would like because I'm going back to uni tomorrow :( so got stuff to do

Once Neil had woken up from a not so great night’s sleep (due to him being alone in an apartment with a man old enough to be his father and the fact that he didn’t want to sleep so deeply that he lost control of his powers), he went for a walk around campus to map out every single way of escape and just so he could actually know his way around the place he was living and going to school at. Once he had his bearings and ways of escape, Neil went for a long run and then had an hour to stretch out and relax until he needed to meet the others at the stadium.

He got there early enough to change out in privacy and then waited on the court for them to turn up. Kevin directed Andrew into home goal, the two of them talking and laughing. Neil still didn’t know if Andrew had told any of them about what Neil had now donned the locker room incident, so he prepared himself for either fear or outright aggression from the other men. However, he didn’t receive any of that as Aaron and Nicky scattered balls down the first-fourth line, Nicky even rolled some down to Neil for him to follow suit at half court.

After some easy and familiar drills, the exercises increased in difficulty and were almost impossible with Andrew in the goal deflecting every shot from Neil, Nicky and Aaron, only Kevin was having any luck even with his less dominant right hand.

Kevin kicked them all off the court for a water break after a while but he stayed behind to practice. Neil was paying more attention to them than the other two men in the room, his made Nicky comment, "I saw him first."

"I thought you had Erik," Neil said.

"I do, but Kevin's on the List," Nicky said. When Neil frowned, Nicky explained. "It's a list of celebrities we're allowed to have affairs with. Kevin is my number three."

Neil didn’t understand or actually care so he changed the subject, “How does anyone lose against the Foxes with Andrew in your goal?”

"He's good, right? But Andrew sat out most of last year." Nicky shrugged. "Coach didn't need a third goalie when he signed us, so Andrew was a bench warmer up until November. Then the ERC threatened to revoke our Class I status and fire Coach if we didn't start winning more often. Coach bribed Andrew into saving our collective asses with some really nice booze."

"Bribed?" Neil echoed.

"Andrew's good," Nicky said again, "but it doesn't really matter to him if we win or lose. You want him to care, you gotta give him incentive."

Neil couldn’t quite believe it, he might not like Andrew but he couldn’t deny how talented he was. "He can't play like that and not care."

Nicky then explained the limited knowledge he had on why Andrew and Kevin are playing together and why Andrew plays. Neil wished he could know more but he couldn’t exactly as Kevin or Andrew and Nicky was the only one freely telling him information.

“-But as long as I'm doling out advice? Stop staring at Kevin so much. You're making me fear for your life over here.”

"What do you mean?"

"Andrew is scary territorial of him. He punched me the first time I said I'd like to get Kevin too wasted to be straight. So yeah, I'm going to crush on safer targets until Andrew gets bored of him. That means you, since Matt's taken and I don't hate myself enough to try Seth. Congrats." Nicky explained.

"Can you take the creepy down a level?" Aaron asked.

"What?" Nicky asked. "He said he doesn't swing, so obviously he needs a push."

"I don't need a push," Neil said. "I'm fine on my own."

"Seriously, how are you not bored of your hand by now?"

"I'm done with this conversation," Neil said. "This and every future variation of it. Look, Nicky, I have no problems with your sexuality, but I'm here to play. All I want from any of you is the best you can give me on the court."

Before Nicky could reply in what Neil thought would probably be as inappropriate and uncomfortable as he could be, the doors swung open and Andrew sauntered in. He looked over his twin and his cousin, Neil thought it was probably to check of they were okay after being alone with Neil after Andrew experienced a tiny bit of Neil’s power the previous day. "Kevin wants to know what's taking you so long. Did you get lost?"

"Nicky's scheming to rape Neil," Aaron said. "There are a couple flaws in his plan he needs to work out first, but he'll get there sooner or later."

"Wow, Nicky," Andrew said. "You start early."

"Can you really blame me?" Nicky asked and made the mistake of looking away from Andrew.

Andrew moved quickly and lunged at Nicky, grabbing his jersey and pushing him up against the wall. Nicky didn’t seem to be making any move to push Andrew away and Neil wondered if he should help as he couldn’t have Andrew injuring a team mate before he even got to play a proper game, but he looked to Aaron who didn’t seem phased.

"Hey, Nicky," Andrew said in stage-whisper German. "Don't touch him, you understand? Be glad I’m even letting any of you be around him.”

"You know I'd never hurt him. If he says yes—"

"I said no."

“I could use my power on him, c’mon you’re obviously weary of him and it’s the easiest way to find someone’s past out.” Nicky looked to see that Andrew didn’t look happy at all at Nicky’s suggestion. “Jesus, you're greedy. You already have Kevin. Why does it—"

The quiet was sudden but it only took Neil a second to realise Nicky had shut up because Andrew had a knife pressed to Nicky’s jersey, not hard enough to draw blood yet but the threat was obvious and Neil didn’t doubt that Andrew would stab his cousin. Neil didn’t like the prospect of whatever Nicky insinuated that his powers were, from the vague description they seemed like something Neil would not like to experience, he would have to avoid being alone with Nicky as much as possible as Nicky seemed all for using his powers but Andrew’s adamant no would make him not use them when anyone else was around.

"Shh, Nicky, shh. Why the long face? It's going to be okay."

Neil wouldn’t have bat an eyelid over this violence (he had seen and been through worse) if it wasn’t for Andrew’s smile, the medicine induced bright grin. He didn’t doubt that Andrew would stab Nicky if he even moved wrong and he would be grinning doing it. Neil knew he should probably step in but he couldn’t predict what Andrew would do. Neil looked to Aaron to see if he would do anything but the other twin was just looking at the knife.

“Hey. That’s enough.” Neil said, looking at Andrew.

"Quiet," Nicky said in English. "Quiet. It's fine."

“Hey,” Neil repeated. He would have used his powers to put a stop to Andrew now that Andrew had a vague idea of what they were but couldn’t risk Aaron and Nicky finding out or Andrew lashing out and piercing Nicky’s lungs in the process. Neil needed something else that would stop Andrew, something to take his interest and cause a distraction, something more important than Nicky.

“Are we playing or what? I’ll go up there and wait if you’re going to take any longer.” Neil said knowing that Andrew would see it as a threat and definitely not want to leave Neil alone with his charge after what he had shown yesterday.

Andrew gave Neil as threatening a look as he could manage with the grin on his face, “oh, you're right. Let's go or we'll never hear the end of it.”

Andrew quickly sheathed his knife somewhere in his armour on his way to the door, this twin closely following only momentarily lingering to reassuringly squeeze Nicky’s shoulder. Nicky looked shaken but put his happy smiley mask back up when he noticed Neil’s gaze. Neil knew that Nicky hadn’t been physically hurt as otherwise there would have been the heavy feeling of pain in the air that Neil was sadly accustomed to.

"On second thought, you're not my type after all," Nicky said when the twins were out of the room. "You need some more water before we hit the court for round two?"

"That's not okay," Neil said, pointing at the door.

"That's nothing," Nicky said.

"Don't let him get away with things like that." Neil said as he stopped Nicky from leaving.

"Oh, Neil. You're going to make this so hard on yourself. Look,” Nicky moved himself out of Neil’s grasp, turning the two of them to face the door. “Andrew is a little bit crazy. Your lines are not his lines, so you can get all huff and puff when he tramps across yours but you'll never make him understand what he did wrong. Moreover, you'll never make him care. So just stay out of his way.” Nicky explained.

“And try not to lie around him whilst he’s off his medicine.” Nicky added with a whisper.

"He's like this because you let him get away with it," Neil said, ignoring the last part of Nicky’s warning for now. "You're putting all of us at risk."

"That was my fault. I said something I shouldn't have, and I got what I deserved." Nicky said, waiting by the open door.

Neil didn’t reply, not wanting to give away that he could understand the cousins’ secret German conversations just yet. Neil and Nicky made their way out, Aaron joining them from where he was waiting by the door and the three of them walked out to where Kevin was waiting. Kevin split them up into scrimmage teams, Neil was with Nicky and Andrew (Neil had a feeling Andrew was trying to get Neil as out of contact with Kevin and Aaron as possible).

There were few instances during their small scrimmage where Kevin knocked into Neil or Aaron barged right into Neil, he knew it should have been painful but with his power working and his determination not to be shown up in front of Kevin who wanted his game, he played on. Throughout the game Andrew didn’t seem to be even remotely trying to block the goal and just let Kevin score as if the goal was empty.

After forty minutes of the hardest exy practise of Neil’s life, Kevin called it to an end for Aaron and Nicky, dismissing them from the court. When the backliners were gone, Kevin grabbed the front of Neil’s helmet and dragged him towards the goal, towards Andrew. Andrew finally found this interesting enough to stand up straight and pay attention.

Once Neil was placed at the foul line and a ball shoved into his hands, Kevin said, "you stay here and fire on Andrew until he's tired. Maybe you'll score once."

"Uh oh," Andrew said with a laugh. "This won't end well."

Once Kevin had left, Neil grabbed the bucket of balls and got started. Andrew’s attitude to the scrimmage earlier had completely changed now that it was just him and Neil, he blocked every single one of Neil’s attempts with amazing skill, Neil didn’t know whether to be angry or impressed. He didn’t know how long he had been trying to score but he could feel his arms not cooperating as they should have been, he was getting slower and if his power wasn’t working he would probably be feeling the sting over overexertion.

It must have been worse than Neil anticipated when he lost grip on his racquet. The racquet skidded towards the laughing Andrew, who picked up the disregarded ball and launched it back at Neil. Neil didn’t have his racquet so moved his arms instinctively up to block his face. The impact caused him to stumble and he knew the pain would probably be awful.

"Let's go," Andrew said. "Tick tock. I won't wait forever for you."

Neil went for his racquet but when he picked it up high enough to swing his right arm spasmed, causing him to drop it. His power may be stopping him from feeling the pain but it didn’t mean his arms weren’t suffering.

"Oh no," Andrew said. "I think Neil's in trouble.”

Neil tried for his racquet again, not getting much further however, when it dropped out of his hands and the ball rolled away from him.

"Can you or can't you?" Andrew asked

“I’m done.” Neil replied sourly.

Andrew approached and stood on Neil’s racquet as he tried to pick it up. Neil’s arms didn’t have the strength to pull it out from under Andrew or to push him out of the way.

"Get off my racquet."

"Make me?" Andrew said, spreading his arms in invitation. "Try, anyway. Use that power of yours, go on. I know you have one and used it on me yesterday."

"Don't tempt me."

"Such fierce words from such a little creature, from the look on your face yesterday after your little power oopsie moment I doubt you would use it against me unless I do something really bad," Andrew said with a malicious smile, the truth of Andrew’s words struck Neil though, he may be using his powers for himself and just small bursts but he wasn’t his father and didn’t get off on hurting people for little to no reason. "You're not very bright. Typical of a jock." Andrew added, probably seeing Neil’s face as confused instead of accepting.

“Hypocrite.”

Andrew gave him a thumbs up and then pushed past Neil, causing him to fall down as his arm wouldn’t hold his weight. Neil lay there until there was no sound of Andrew on the court and then got up, his limbs struggling to hold his own weight. Neil cleaned up the court, all of his muscles protesting every move. He had gone too far and hadn’t even realised it until it was too late, that was the problem when using his powers.

Once he was out of his uniform, he slowly ran back to Wymack’s. Once he was up the stairs he went into the apartment which was already unlocked as Wymack was waiting for him with a can of coffee grinds in his hand, the calming feeling of Wymack’s power filling the apartment.

"Kevin called ahead to say you wouldn't be on the court tomorrow and that I should entertain you with clips of past games. He said you tried to blow your arms out against Andrew. I said you weren't that stupid. Which one of us is right?"

“I might have gotten carried away," Neil said

Wymack threw the can at Neil, he instinctively caught it but his arms were so weak that he couldn’t hold onto it. It dropped to the floor, scattering coffee grinds everywhere. Wymack headed towards Neil, his calming power leaving the room and snarled, “you idiot.”

Neil automatically retreated from the angry older man, not even realising that he had actually flinched until Wymack froze. Neil didn’t look up but could be aware when Wymack would start moving again. Wymack didn’t say a thing so Neil broke the silence.

“Today was my mistake," Neil said quietly. "It won't happen a second time.”

Wymack still didn’t move and silently pointed to the mess on the floor. "Come here. No," he said when Neil started to reach for the mess at his feet. "Leave it." Neil stepped closer to Wymack but not close enough to be in arms reach.

“Look at me.” Wymack instructed. “Right now.”

Neil finally looked at Wymack’s blank face, not knowing what his coach was thinking or was about to do, therefore not feeling safe and not risking looking at anything but Wymack.

"I want you to understand something," Wymack said. "I am a loud, grouchy old man. I like to yell and throw things. But I don't throw punches unless some punk is dumb enough to try me first. I have never, ever hit someone without provocation, and I'm sure as hell not going to start with you. You hear me?"

Neil didn't believe him, but he said, "Yes, Coach."

"I'm serious," Wymack said, the calm of his power slowly coming back. "Don't you dare be more afraid of me than you are of Andrew."

“Yes, Coach.” Neil repeated.

"I already ate, but I haven't put the leftovers away yet. I'll take care of this. You take care of you." Wymack said, finally moving.

Neil ate whilst Wymack cleaned up the mess. When he was done Wymack was in his office so Neil went to the couch earlier than he usually would and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought, trying to get more powers stuff in as much as would make sense rn with them all being so secretive and stuff. There'll be more once the rest of the foxes turn up and after Columbia ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think this is the longest chapter ive done up to now! hope you enjoy it

After weeks of having to deal with Kevin and his impossible standards Neil felt like he was at the end of his rope. There hadn’t been any power incidents thankfully so all he could do was try and improve his exy skills and be angry at himself. The only upside of it all was that Kevin hadn’t recognised him and he hadn’t used his powers in front of him which would identify him in seconds if Kevin remembered, not like he would expect him to forget that awful day at Evermore.

Every day Neil tried to do as much to improve his game as he could, two runs a day and going to the gym after practises. No matter what he did however, was good enough for Kevin. After three weeks he was so caught up in his own mistakes that he couldn’t sleep, so he found no point in wasting time trying and failing to sleep when he could be going on a run which would ultimately improve his speed and therefore his game.

He set off running the familiar way to the court, finding an odd comfort in the bright orange stadium, he passed the parked cars and made his way into the already lit court. Neil realised that he had passed the cousins’ car but he couldn’t hear anyone in the stadium on his walk around. That was until the familiar sound of a ball ricocheting off the wall, he had to walk all the way to the inner court to find out who was there, he was aiming balls all at the same place trying to improve his skill with his right hand so that it could be at the skill that his left used to be before he broke it.

Seeing that it was only Kevin on the court Neil should have expected to run into Andrew sooner or later and as he felt the intensity of the goalie’s stare on him he wasn’t surprised. Neil didn’t turn around but made sure that Andrew was aware that Neil knew he was there.

“Won’t you play with him?” Neil asked.

“No.” Andrew replied.

“I think he’d benefit more if you did,” Neil suggested.

“And?”

Neil turned around to finally look at Andrew and for once didn’t see the awful grin that was usually on his face, he was off his mind-altering drugs then. Neil knew he would have to be careful around Andrew then, after Nicky’s warning of lying to Andrew when he was off his drugs, Neil realised that the drugs must not allow Andrew to use his powers. It would make sense as Andrew’s powers seemed to be of the mind so having to take something to change his brain chemistry would have it not work as it should do.

Neil then noticed that Andrew was wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, the t-shirt not being long sleeved let Neil see Andrew’s signature black bands he wore on his arms. When Andrew realised that Neil was looking at the bands, he pulled out a slim blade from within the fabric. Not just a joke to tell Andrew and Aaron about then.

"Is that your slow attempt at suicide or do you actually have sheathes built into those?" Neil asked.

"Yes."

"That's not the one you tried to cut Nicky with. How many knives do you carry?"

"Enough," Andrew said.

"What happens when a referee catches you with a weapon on the court?" Neil asked. "I think that's a little more serious than a red card. You'd probably get arrested, and they might even suspend our entire team until they think they can trust us again. Then what?"

"I'd grieve forever," Andrew dead-panned.

"Why do you hate this game so much?" Neil finally asked.

"I don't care enough about Exy to hate it. It's just slightly less boring than living is, so I put up with it for now."

“I don’t understand.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Isn’t it fun?” Neil asked.

"Someone else asked me that same thing two years ago. Should I tell you what I told him? I said no. Something as pointless as this game is can never be fun."

"Pointless," Neil echoed. "But you have real talent."

"Flattery is uninteresting and gets you nowhere."

"I'm just stating facts. You're selling yourself short. You could be something if only you'd try."

“You be something. Kevin says you'll be a champion. Four years and you'll go pro. Five years and you'll be Court. He promised Coach. He promised the school board. He argued until they signed off on you.” Andrew said with a small, cold smile.

"He—what?" Neil didn’t understand, this was probably a way to get into his head without directly getting into his head, or a way to make him lie so Andrew could directly get into his head. Or Kevin actually said that but that didn’t make any sense.

"Then Kevin finally got the okay to sign you and you hit the ground running," Andrew said. "Curious that a man with so much potential, who has so much fun, who could 'be something' wouldn't want any of it. Why is that?"

Neil decided if Andrew was telling the truth and Kevin had said that, he must have been lying as a way to get to Neil. He might know who Neil is and his name and Kevin trying to train him has just been a way of prolonging his stay so his father could get to him. Neil felt the need to run.

“You’re lying. Kevin hates me.” Neil said.

"Or you hate him, I can't decide. Your loose ends aren't adding up." That sounded like a threat to Neil.

"I'm not a math problem."

"But I'll still solve you." Not a threat, a promise.

Neil turned away to watch Kevin tidy up his late night practise, Andrew moved behind Neil when Kevin made his way to the door.

"You are a conundrum," Andrew said.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Andrew said as he slipped past Neil without a look back. "I need a new toy to play with."

"I'm not a toy."

"I guess we'll see."

Kevin finally noticed Neil’s presence, “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to practice.”

“As if it will help you any.” Kevin rudely said and all but confirmed that Andrew was lying to him.

Kevin and Andrew soon left, Neil could then just be on the court on his own with his thoughts. He picked up a ball and held it in his hands and said, “Court.”

He gave himself a violent shake. He couldn’t be Court and he knew it, he didn’t deserve it and couldn’t even stay here long enough before his father found him. That made him think of his mother and the promise he gave to her and how he had already broken it.

He knew she wasn’t going to make it, he knew by Oregon when even the amount of blood she was bleeding didn’t amount to the pain he could feel in the air. He remembered giving her pleading eyes to use his powers so that she could not be in pain for the last couple of days of her life. He tried to make her go to the hospital even though he knew it was probably too late and that hospitals were risky as it is and worse when his father would know that she was injured and be on the lookout.

He thought even if there wasn’t all that risk his mother wouldn’t have gone to the hospital anyway, she must have known before he did with her power of foresight. She must have seen her death and even if there was the chance to change what she saw; she must have found it pointless or her death inevitable. When she turned them on the path along the California coast and she lost consciousness, when Neil could literally feel the death in the air, he knew it was the end. She made him repeat the promises: don't look back, don't slow down, and don't trust anyone. Be anyone but himself, and never be anyone for too long. Never use powers unless it is an actual life or death situation.

He remembered trying to move her, her body cold and like stone. He remembered the sound of her dried blood ripping off the vinyl. He had burnt the entire car and when it was cold enough he took her charred bones and buried them in the sand of the beach. He made his way to San Francisco and then to Millport. It took him around six months to decide to train his powers so he controlled them rather than being controlled by them.

Swallowing the nausea in his throat he put away the ball in his hand and made his way to the locker room. He was the only one there so he put his gear on and went back out to the court to practice, soon enough all he could think of was exy, not his past and certainly not being Court. Once Neil had tired himself out he realised he was too tired to run back to Wymack’s, so Neil decided to sleep on one of the Foxes’ couches.

The next day, he woke up around noon and made his way back to the apartment. Once he had the apartment door open he could hear furious voices arguing. He tried to hear what they were saying and made himself as quiet as possible.

“Damn it, Kevin, I said sit down!”

"I won't!" Kevin's voice was full of fear and panic. "How could you let him do this?"

"I don't have any say in this and you know it. Hey!"

Neil heard a struggle and then slipped inside the apartment and closed the door. He could hear more things either being broken or thrown to the floor.

"Look at me," Wymack demanded. "Look at me, god damn you, and breathe."

"I warned Andrew he was going to come for me. I told him!"

"It doesn't matter. You signed a contract with me."

"He could pay off my scholarship in a heartbeat. You know he would. He'd pay you off and take me home and I—I can't go back there. I can't, I can't, I won't, I—I have to go. I have to go. I should go now, before he has to come for me. Maybe he'll forgive me if I go back. If I make him hunt me down any more than I have already he'll kill me for sure."

"Shut up," Wymack said. "You're not going anywhere."

"I can't tell Riko no!"

"Then don't say a word," Wymack said. "Keep your mouth shut and let me and Andrew do the talking. Yes, Andrew. Don't tell me you forgot about that psycho. I've got Betsy's number on speed dial. Want me to put you through to her office so you can talk to him? Want to tell him you're thinking about going back?" Silence followed that. Neil waited being as quiet as he could possibly be, until Wymack spoke again.

"I'm not letting you go back there," Wymack said. "Nothing says I have to. Your contract says you belong to me. He can send us all the money he wants, but you have to sign off on it before it means anything, and you're not going to. Okay? You let me and Andrew worry about Riko fuck-face. You worry about getting your game and team where they need to be. You promised me you could get us past the fourth match this year."

"That was before," Kevin said, miserable. "This is now."

"The ERC is giving us until June before they break the news. They saw how many security issues we had over your transfer, so they're waiting until everyone's here where I can keep an eye on them. I told you because you need to know, but I need you to keep it from Andrew until then. Tell me you can see Andrew today and not completely freak out."

"Andrew will figure it out. He's not stupid."

"Then you have to be the better liar or at least not mention it at all," Wymack said in a hard voice. "The ERC is looking for a reason to take him away from us, and you know they won't give him back. Then where will you be?"

"Give me your phone."

"If you think I'm going to let you use my phone to call him, you—"

"Jean," Kevin cut in. "I have to call Jean. I have to hear him say it."

It was a while before Neil heard anything else, it was Kevin speaking French that made Neil stay to listen more after debating whether to just leave. “Tell me it isn’t true. Tell me he didn’t.” That was all Kevin said before Neil heard him angrily snap his phone shut after hearing the response.

“Wait here.” Wymack said and walked into the hallway where he noticed Neil but remained silent as he went for the liquor cabinet and got some vodka out. “Drink. I’ll be right back.” He said, out of Neil’s line of sight. Wymack came back to Neil and they left the apartment so Kevin could drink in silence and Neil could maybe get some answers for Kevin’s apparent breakdown.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone else until June,” Wymack said. “How much of that did you hear?”

"Kevin's having a nervous breakdown," Neil said. "I don't know why."

"Edgar Allan put in a transfer request with the ERC and it was approved this morning. They're part of the southeastern district effective June 1st."

It took a moment for Neil to realise the significance of this. The ravens were going to be in their district, Riko was going to be in their district. Neil couldn’t see another person from his past, Kevin was stressful enough and Neil didn’t want to be around someone else who could potentially recognise him. Both Kevin and Riko had been there the day Neil’s father had butchered that man, they had both been there the day Neil’s powers had surfaced quite spectacularly.

“That’s impossible.” Neil said, hoping his panic wasn’t showing too much on his face.

"Not really. They're the only NCAA Exy team in West Virginia, so it was as easy as a vote and a couple signatures."

"That's impossible," Neil said again. "We can't play the Ravens. What sane board pits the best and worst teams against each other?"

"One that knows there's a lot to gain from it," Wymack said. "Kevin's transfer created a lot of backlash, but it also generated a lot of new interest in Exy. The ERC wants to follow it through to the natural conclusion: Kevin and Riko's reunion on the court, but this time as rivals for the first time ever. It doesn't matter who wins. They know what publicity and funding they can score with such a move."

"I can't play against Riko," Neil said. "I'm not ready."

"Riko isn't your problem," Wymack said and Neil almost scoffed as Riko was his biggest problem. "Leave him to Matt. Your problem is getting around his backliners and goalkeeper."

"Can't you protest?" Neil said. "They're setting us up for a match everyone knows we can't win."

"I could, but it won't do any good," Wymack said. "The ERC doesn't do take-backs, especially when it means spurning a Moriyama. There's something you need to know about the Moriyamas, but I didn't want to have this conversation with you yet. I wanted you settled a bit more, or at least hoped you'd get to know the team better before I dropped this on you. Now that the ERC is forcing my hand, I don't have a lot of choices.

"What I'm going to tell you is an open secret. That is, we know it," he waved a finger in a circle, likely meaning the Foxes, "but no one outside our team does. It has to stay that way no matter what, do you understand? People could get hurt if this gets out. People could die."

 “What about them?” Neil asked and gestured to the other apartment doors on the floor.

"I'm the only one on this floor," Wymack said. "They built this complex around the same time we started construction on the Foxhole Court. Thought our team would be something and people would want to live in the area to be close to the stadium for games. Then we couldn't perform, so the apartments didn't fill. The lower floors are pretty full, and the middle floors get rented out during football season, but top two floors are pretty bare. And no, you can't break into any of them, so don't even think it."

“You’re stalling, Coach.”

"Do you know why Kevin came to Palmetto State?"

"He broke his hand," Neil said. "He couldn't play, so he transferred here as an assistant coach. I assumed he was following Andrew."

"I brought him here," Wymack said. "He showed up at my hotel room at winter banquet with his hand a bloody mess. He didn't want us to notify the Ravens or take him to a hospital, so Abby bandaged him up as best she could and I put him on the bus back to South Carolina with us."

"That doesn't make sense," Neil said. "How'd he get from the ski resort to your hotel?"

"He wasn't in the mountains," Wymack said.

"But he broke his hand in a skiing accident," Neil said.

"Bullshit," Wymack said. "It wasn't an accident."

Neil didn’t reply so Wymack continued.

"The ERC had an end-of-year meeting a few days before the southeastern district's winter banquet. The NCAA advisors got everyone talking about Riko and Kevin. They had some concerns about the season, they said. They were sure Riko was holding Kevin back, that Kevin was selling himself short so as not to outshine Riko on the court. You see, Kevin’s power is enhanced reflexes which make him on the court unstoppable. They wanted to know if it was Coach Moriyama's doing. In response Moriyama pitted Riko and Kevin against each other.

“Riko won.” Wymack said, "but I'm thinking he didn't get it fair and square. If he had, maybe things would have turned out differently. As soon as Coach Moriyama dismissed them for the night Riko broke Kevin's hand, the left one which worked best with his powers.”

“What?” Neil didn’t believe it. The talent wasted and how powerless Kevin must have felt to have both his power and exy taken away.

"Kevin doesn't talk about his time at Evermore, but I could tell it wasn't the first time Riko or Moriyama laid a hand on him, I think that’s how he got his power, you do know how people get their powers, right?” Wymack asked and when Neil nodded he continued. “It was just the first time Kevin was smart enough to pack his bags and walk away. So much for family, hm?"

"I don't believe in family."

"Neither do I."

"Why doesn't anyone else know what Riko did?" Neil asked.

"Because Riko is a Moriyama," Wymack said tiredly. "This is where it starts getting messy."

"The Moriyama family is broken in half: the main family and the branch family. The main consists of the people with the most useful powers and the branch is for everyone else. Coach Moriyama—Tetsuji— heads the branch family and his older brother Kengo heads the main. Kengo has two sons, Ichirou and Riko. Because Ichirou was born first, he stayed with Kengo in the main family and had his power developed and seen if it was useful. Riko was born second, so Tetsuji became his legal guardian and Riko became part of the branch family and his power developed. Follow?"

“I think so.”

"The families are estranged," Wymack said. "Kengo and the main family are up in New York City, where Kengo is CEO of an international trading company. One day he'll pass the business to Ichirou who has a very useful power apparently. Tetsuji and Riko get a kickback of the profits, but they're considered unimportant and have no say in any business decisions. That's how Tetsuji had the freedom to study in Japan and develop Exy. So long as he doesn't do anything to damage the family's reputation, he is free to do what he likes, and what he likes is to create the most awful and powerful team in the nation. This all is public knowledge."

“And the truth?”

"The real Moriyama family business is murder. The Moriyamas are an immigrated yakuza group. Do you know what the yakuza are? They're Japanese mafia. Kengo's father brought the group to America a couple decades ago and set up shop up north and when they discovered powers they tortured their own men so that they could be more powerful, more unstoppable. I don't know what all they're involved in and I don't want to know. I don't know how much even Kevin knows, since he's attached to Riko and the branch family, but Kevin knows the main family uses Raven games as a cover for big meetings. So many people go in and out of Edgar Allan that it's a convenient way to bring in their far-flung contacts. They've got VIP lounges along the upper floors where they make deals."

"They're a gang," Neil said slowly.

Neil thought back to the time his own exy scrimmage at Evermore had been a cover for a murder, he could remember it way more vividly than he would have liked. But his father being in a Moriyama owned place to murder meant that they must have been business partners and that’s why Neil was allowed to practice there.

"I'm telling you this because everyone else here already knows the story from Kevin, but don't worry about the yakuza. Like I said, Kengo and Ichirou mostly keep to New York and couldn't give a flying fuck what Tetsuji and Riko do since in their eyes, those two are useless to them. The only way it's relevant to us is explaining why Tetsuji and Riko are violent and rotten. They have a lot of power behind their name and a rather twisted view of their place in the world. And we happen to have something of theirs."

“Kevin.” Neil replied.

"I'd hoped they'd thrown him away," Wymack said. "Everyone said Kevin would never play again. Edgar Allan had to release Kevin from his school contract because of the severity of his injuries and Tetsuji didn't argue when I took Kevin on as an assistant coach. I thought they were ready to let him go. But Tetsuji didn't take Kevin in out of the goodness of his heart. He raised Kevin to be a star. He put a lot of time and money into Kevin's development on the court and the development of his powers which as they proved useless for the main branch he was allowed to stay at Evermore. As far as Tetsuji is considered, Kevin is valuable property. Any profit Kevin makes is rightfully the Moriyamas'."

"But Kevin's handicapped."

"He's still a name," Wymack said.

Neil's head was spinning as he tried to sort it all out. "He wants Kevin to transfer back?"

"If he wanted Kevin to transfer, he'd just say so," Wymack said.

"Kevin wouldn't really go back," Neil said, disbelieving. "Not after what Riko did."

"Tetsuji never formally adopted Kevin. Do you know why? Moriyamas don't believe in outsiders or equals. Tetsuji took Kevin in and took over his training, but he also gave Kevin to Riko—literally. Kevin isn't human to them. He's a project. He's a pet, and it's Riko's name on his leash. The fact he ran away is a miracle. If Tetsuji called tomorrow and told him to come home, Kevin would. He knows what Tetsuji would do to him if he refused. He'd be too afraid to say no."

"Then why go through all the trouble of changing districts?"

"The Moriyamas are ready to cash in on their investment," Wymack said. "No one honestly expects Kevin to make a comeback, but he signed with us to play. His arrogance is inspiring, and this year he's still a star. If he can't keep up and perform, the fans and critics will move on and forget about him. Tetsuji thinks he'll burn out, so he has to seize the moment now.

"Our teams are going to make a fortune this season. People are going to be hounding us every step of the way and gambling on our games. There'll be TV spots and merchandise and all kinds of publicity stunts. Tetsuji is pitting Riko and Kevin against each other knowing how it'll end. He'll put it all on the table and let his Ravens destroy us on the court. Rake in the winnings, establish Riko as the superior player forever, and relegate Kevin to the has-beens."

"What if Coach Moriyama told him to stop playing?"

"Kevin only had the strength to leave because Riko destroyed his hand. That was finally one injustice too many. Because of that I'd like to think Kevin would defy Tetsuji, but it's just as likely we'd never see him with a racquet again. But the day Kevin stops playing forever is the day he dies. He has nothing else. He wasn't raised to have anything else. Do you understand? We cannot lose to the Ravens this year. Kevin won't survive it."

"We can't win against them," Neil said. "We're the worst team in the nation."

"Then it's time to stop being the worst," Wymack said. "It's time to fly."

"You don't really think we can," Neil said.

"If you didn't think you could, what are you doing here? You wouldn't have signed the contract if you'd already given up on yourself." Wymack half-turned away. "I need to make sure Kevin's not cutting his wrists open in there. It's probably best if he doesn't see you right now. I can call Abby to come get you if you want to hang out with the others, but I need you to keep this a secret from your teammates until June. I need time to figure out how we're going to handle this season."

"I won't say anything," Neil said, retreating from the door. "And don't worry about me. I'll go for a run or something."

"Kevin should be out of here by four," Wymack said. "That's when Andrew's done with Betsy, so Nicky will pick him up on his way over to her office.”

Neil nodded and left, opting to take the stairs down to the ground floor. Neil thought it would be the worst thing if Kevin remembered who Neil was but if it was Kevin remembering that Neil belonged to another awfully murderous family, that may be worse. The Moriyama’s wouldn’t forget the Butcher of Baltimore or that he had a son that had run away with his wife and five million dollars.

Neil couldn’t be seen by a Moriyama because of this, he would be recognised and either killed or taken back by his father’s people to wait for his father to get out of prison and deal out his punishment. Neil couldn’t stay long enough to meet a Moriyama and would have to quit and run before the Ravens game.

He probably should run before he was even announced as a player; it would be the least risky way out if no one even knew about him. It made no sense to stay but Neil didn’t know if he could let go just yet. So, he went for a run but even he couldn’t out run his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some back story and a power reveal! hopefully that makes up for the shear amount of dialogue from the book, i tried to change it as much as would make sense.
> 
> Please comment what you thought


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day that Neil needed to move into the Fox tower and out of Wymack’s apartment, thankfully his time there hadn’t been too bad and there was only one very minor power issue but it wasn’t bad enough to reach Wymack. However, now the rest of the team would be arriving too, more people for Neil to be around and as they were Foxes it was highly likely that the majority, if not all of them, have powers.

The upside would be that Kevin would have more people to express his rage about the Ravens on without losing his cool in front of Andrew who was still oblivious to the changes in his drug fuelled haze. Neil was so close to losing it and fighting with Kevin but he couldn’t give up the character of ‘Neil’ and especially if he used his power, then Kevin would know that he wasn’t Neil but was in fact the little boy whose father ripped a man apart in front of him all those years ago.

That morning, Neil unlocked his drawer in Wymack’s desk and retrieved his precious duffel bag and made his way to the stadium with Wymack to wait for his roommates. Whilst waiting, Neil tried to pick which subjects he was going to do for the year up until the Ravens match when he would leave. After a long time of scheduling and rescheduling he finally picked useful or somewhat interesting courses.

Even though it had taken him so long to pick his courses Neil still had half an hour to waste and was debating whether to run some laps when Abby walked in.

"Hey, Neil," Abby said. "You're a little early for the meeting."

"Coach won't let me into Fox Tower until Matt gets here."

She checked her watch. "He'll be here before you know it. Since you've got time to spare, we might as well get your physical over with."

"Physical?"

"Just a general check-up: weight, height, all that good stuff. We have to do it today instead of tomorrow because there's blood work involved. I can't let you on the court until you've slept it off. When's the last time you saw a doctor?"

"A long time ago."

"Don't like doctors?"

"Doctors don't like me. Is it necessary?"

"You're not playing until I sign off on you, so yes," Abby said, going into the medical room until she realised Neil wasn’t following and turned to speak, "Sometime today, preferably. I've got a lot of you to get through."

Neil went into the room and they went through the usual medical checks: height, weight, reflexes, blood pressure and then some blood tests. Then she motioned at him and said, “Shirt off.”

“Why?”

"I can't check track marks through cotton, Neil."

"I don't do drugs."

"Good on you," Abby said. "Keep it that way. Now take it off.”

Neil checked that the door was closed and then simply stared at Abby hoping that she would give in and accept that he didn’t have track marks from his word. However, that was not the case when she spoke up, "I want to make this as painless as possible, but I can't help you if you can't help me. Tell me why you won't take off your shirt."

Neil thought about how to put it that didn’t give much away and was delicate enough and settled on, “I’m not okay.”

She put a finger to his chin and turned his face back toward her. "Neil, I work for the Foxes. None of you are okay. Chances are I've seen a lot worse than whatever it is you're trying to hide from me."

Neil's smile was humourless. "I hope not."

"Trust me," Abby said. "I'm not going to judge you. I'm here to help, remember? I'm your nurse now. That door is closed, and it comes with a lock. What happens in here stays in here."

"You won't tell Coach?"

"This isn't his business," Abby said, gesturing between them with her free hand. "I only report to him if I think it'll affect your performance on the court or if you're breaking the law and I need an intervention."

Neil, knowing he didn’t have a choice thought it would be best to warn from asking about them, to which Abby said she wouldn’t and then recommended the psychiatrist so Neil then proceeded to take his t-shirt off.

He watched as Abby’s face turned from the pleasant smile she had on her face to complete blankness and she had failed to hide her flinch. His body was clear evidence of his brutal childhood that he wished no one had to see.

He remembered each and every scar, the pain of it all because his mother wouldn’t let him use his powers to stop it: the looping cut from his throat to his collar bone, the bullet wound, the road burn, the sheer amount of knife wounds and the imprint of an iron. Some of the wounds were old enough that he couldn’t have used his powers as he didn’t have them yet, back when he lived with his father and if he breathed wrong he would be punished.

Neil couldn’t stand his body being on show any longer and twisted his forearms to Abby, “Do I have track marks?”

“Neil.” Abby said softly.

“Do I or don’t I?”

She looked back down and then jotted something down in the medical records and then gave him the okay to put his t-shirt back on. The only sound in the office was the sound of Abby’s pen as she finished the rest of the forms.

"We're done," Abby said. "Neil—"

"No." Neil said and quickly retreated out of the office, thankfully she didn’t follow him.

He sat back down and flicked through catalogues not taking anything in as he tried to fight off the urge to smoke and not feel so alone. He also checked and double checked that his overly large t-shirt covered all his scars but even though it did he still felt exposed and uncomfortable.

Neil went down the hall and decided to wait at inner court until Matt got here but made it as far as the foyer when the door opened. The man was taller than all the team mates Neil has seen already and the spiked hairstyle only added to the height which must have been at least six and a half foot. By the time Neil had realised this new arrival was Matt Boyd, his roommate, Matt already had his hand out in greeting. Neil shook his hand, noting the obvious track marks on Matt’s arms which were on display in the tank top that he was wearing.

"Matt Boyd," the man said, giving Neil's hand a firm shake. "I'm a junior this year, and I'm the Foxes' starting backliner. You must be Neil."

Neil didn’t have a chance to reply as Wymack showed up and threw his keys at Matt’s head and complained about not getting a ‘hello’ from the backliner when he got there. It wasn’t until Neil’s name was mentioned that he knew he was still in the conversation.

"I was trying." Matt sent Neil a knowing look. "I can't believe you put up with Coach this long. How did you survive?"

"I wasn't around much," Neil said.

"Neil's been training with Kevin and Andrew every day," Wymack said.

"Oh god, you're awful, Coach."

"He knows it," Abby said, stepping in her office doorway and propping her shoulder against the doorframe. "Welcome back, Matt. Did you have a safe drive?"  

"Safe enough, but I drank so much coffee I probably won't sleep for a week." Matt looked to Neil again. "Already settled?"

"Coach wouldn't let me move in without you," Neil said.

"Way to keep him waiting," Wymack said. "Take him and get out of here."

"Come on," Matt said. "I'll swing you past Coach's place to get your things."

"This is it," Neil said, hoisting his duffel onto his shoulder.

"That's a joke, right? You should see how much I crammed into my truck—and how much I had to leave behind—and you expect to last a year with one bag? That thing have magical expanding powers I don't know about or something?"

"You get to take him shopping later this week," Wymack said. "On your time, not mine. I'm sick of seeing him in the same clothes over and over. Just let me know when you're going and I'll give you the p-card so we can expense it."

Neil was mildly offended. "I have money."

"Good for you," Wymack said. "I thought you two were leaving."

"Didn't miss you at all," Matt said, but there was no heat in his voice. "Let's go, Neil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, boring and late chapter!!!
> 
> It was only late because uni has started again, i had to travel back home for a funeral over the weekend and ive had writers block. Buuuut I'm reading the books again (fifth time now, no regrets) and getting excited for future chapters, i've already pre-written the columbia chapter cos i got that excited for it so when that comes out look forward to it! 
> 
> I'll try and get the next chapter out on friday but i also have an assignment due in so we'll see I guess, don't wanna let you all down :)
> 
> Please comment what you thought even tho not much happened (except neils scars which when writing it i cried cos i always cry at that part of the book, it just gotdam kills me)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back a month late with a new chapter and starbucks* enjoy!

As Neil followed Matt to the parking lot, he spotted a jam packed, huge, blue truck. Neil understood Matt’s shock at seeing the duffel Neil owned having all of his things in it, compared to the sheer amount of things Matt had packed. Matt moved a bag out of the passenger seat so that Neil could hop in and then started the truck, the radio turning on immediately. Matt switched off the radio and turned back to Neil after closing his door.

"We're not all bad, just so you know," Matt said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Dan hated that your first impression of us would be the do-nothings. She was pretty sure you wouldn't stick around long enough to meet the rest of us. She thought about coming back to campus early to be a buffer, but Coach told her not to bother. Said you had to deal with them eventually."

"They're interesting," Neil said.

"Interesting," Matt repeated. "That's the tamest description of them I've ever heard. Seriously, though. If they give you any trouble, just let me know. I'll kick Kevin's ass for you."

"Thanks, but I can handle them on my own."

"I thought I could handle them, too.” Matt sighed. “Andrew made it pretty clear he wasn't going to be handled by anyone, just be glad he’s still on his drugs cause if not it would not be pretty if he had his eyes set on you. You change your mind, you know where to find me. My offer's good through graduation."

Neil wouldn’t need Matt’s help but still said, “Thanks.”

It was a short drive from the stadium to Fox Tower, it stood on top of a hill and thankfully wasn’t bright orange. Matt pulled into the tower’s parking lot and was the second car there after Andrew’s, Matt pulled up to the curb instead of parking in a space so that they could unload his very full truck. Neil waited with the pile of possessions as Matt parked and then they painstakingly brought it all up to the third floor to their new suite.

After quite a while of getting all of Matt’s furniture to fit and for there still to be room to walk, Neil went into the bedroom to see where he would be sleeping until October. Having his own bed was going to be a change that he hoped he could get used to after not having his own bed for so long but that wouldn’t be the hardest part of all of it. He was going to be sharing a room, with two strangers who couldn’t know about his powers and for there to be the chance that Neil could lose control after a nightmare or a bad day was something that would plague his thoughts each night.

"I'm heading out to get Dan and Renee from the airport," Matt said from the doorway, startling Neil out of his thoughts. "Want to come with?"

"I've got to run by the store," Neil said. "Do you care which bed you sleep in?"

"I'm too tall to sleep up top," Matt said, "and Seth keeps weird hours, so unless you've got a thing with heights you're better off in the loft. I'll be back in an hour or so, and you can hitch a ride with us to the court when the girls are settled. Dan won't believe you're okay until she sees you with her own eyes."

"I'll be back by then," Neil said, so Matt left.

Neil waited until Matt had left the room before taking his duffel off his shoulder. On his laps around the bedroom he couldn’t see a single place that he could safely stash his binder filled with contacts and cash since the secure bottom drawer of Wymack’s desk was too far. Neil decided to stash his bag in the drawer of his dresser and to trust the lock on the door to the dorm and for himself to be back with something better to store it in before Matt came back.

Once he made his way out of the room, triple checking he’d locked it, Nicky was in the cousins’ room doorway. He smiled when he saw Neil. “Hey, stranger. What’d you think of Matt?”

"He seems fine," Neil said, keeping his quick pace not wanting to leave his binder in the room alone for any longer than he had to.

“He is fine!” Nicky shouted back with a laugh.

Neil ran the short way to the store, checking his watch multiple times on the journey. He stocked up on everything he would need to live, from groceries to dark hair dye. Then he looked for things he would need for college work such as a messenger bag and various stationary and note pads. The last section he looked in was the hardware section to find some sort of lock for his drawer so he could leave his binder in the dorm without worrying, he couldn’t find a lock but did find a small safe in the office section that would be perfect for what he needed it to be.

He made his way back from the store, slower than his run down due to the heavy safe he had to carry. Once he got back to Fox Tower he noted Matt’s truck in the parking lot meaning the girl’s flight must have been earlier, Neil checked the temperature of truck which was still warm thankfully.

He made his way up to his dorm as quickly as possible, hoping that no one had been in there, when he found the door locked he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He dumped his bags on the floor and unpacked everything quickly until all that was left was his safe. Neil ripped the packaging off it, just barely reading the directions and warnings.

It was a struggle to get the drawer with his duffel open but Neil managed it and unzipped it and froze. The seemingly untouched duffel would look normal to most but the one thing that was off about it was what tipped Neil off that someone had been in his bag and he bet he knew exactly who that person had been.

He quickly upended his neatly packed duffel to find the one thing that was important in the bag, the stalker looking binder fell out and Neil hastily opened it and flicked to the back pages. He checked for all the slips of money and pages of letters and numbers which had important contacts on them. They were all there, none of the money was taken and everything was in its proper place but Neil didn’t trust that the binder was just ignored.

He knew it wasn’t Matt, Matt had no reason to do so and was picking up the girls from the airport so wouldn’t have had time. That left the more obvious person that had done this, who had had it out for Neil since he showed up. Neil couldn’t stop his temper from flaring, he pocketed two lockpicks from his binder before putting it securely away and then made his way to the cousins’ dorm.

The door was unsurprisingly locked so Neil quickly got to work and got it unlocked as it was a cheap lock. He put his lockpicks away and open the door to find the inhabitants scattered around the room. They all froze until Andrew reacted, flicking his cigarette out of the window and shutting it.

"Try again, Neil. You're in the wrong room!" He said, his fake joy as evident as that awful smile.

The game on the TV paused and Aaron turned to Nicky, “We locked that,” he said in German.

"Last I checked, maybe he has a really boring power like opening locks or something," Nicky answered. He switched to English to offer Neil a friendly, "Hey, sounds like Matt's back. You meet Dan and Renee yet?"

Neil couldn’t stand the fake friendly smiles when he could hear other half of the conversation that they thought he couldn’t. He almost wanted to spout something in German just to see their faces but thought he would gain more information if they didn’t know, but he also didn’t want to just stay silent so turned his anger on Kevin.

“Stay out of my things," he snapped in vicious French. The next time one of you goes where you don't belong I swear I'll make you regret it.” He was already trying hard enough as it was to keep his powers from hurting any of them but didn’t know if he would if this kept happening in the future.

The room was back to silent shock as each of them seemed to be taking a while to process what had just happened or were waiting for a translation for Kevin.

Andrew was once again the first to respond, “Wow, another one of Neil's many talents. How many can one man have?”

Neil ignored him and turned his attention to Kevin who was still silent. “Tell me you understand.”

“I understand.” Kevin finally answered in French, “but I don’t care.”

"Start caring. I've let you push me around for two weeks because I know how scared you are about the district change, but I've had enough. Andrew's going to find out about it at tonight's meeting. You should be prepping to handle that explosion instead of harassing me."

"You worry about your incompetence. I'll worry about Andrew."

"You'd better," Neil said, his temper getting worse. "Put a leash on your pet monster or I will."

"A frightened child like you?"

"Fuck you, cripple."

That shut Kevin up for all of two seconds as he turned pure white and then red with anger, “What did you call me?"

"I called you a deadweight has-been," Neil said.

Neil might have forgotten about Kevin’s enhanced reflexes were it not for the speed that he had gotten up and quickly caught his chair as it fell over. Neil used that time to get out of the room and close the door behind him and made his way back to his room. He wasn’t fast enough as Kevin was soon out of his room and had his hands on Neil’s neck.

Neil had to fight his urge to lash out with his powers, it was easier as he had seen Kevin coming to not do it on instinct but it was a close thing. He instead dug his fingers into Kevin’s wrist to make him release, when that didn’t work he tried to knee Kevin but he was too close.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Kevin demanded again.

Neil couldn’t breathe, never mind talk. The volume of Kevin’s angry words and the sound of Neil being pushed against the wall must have alerted everyone else as people started to show up in the doorways, Andrew was there first as always, but it was Matt that actually did something and went for Kevin. He wrapped one of his massive arms around Kevin’s throat and wrenched his head back.

"Get off him, Day," Matt snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Nicky said over Andrew's shoulder. "Come on, Matt."

Kevin let go of Neil with one hand and drove an elbow into Matt’s ribs. Matt didn’t falter and Neil couldn’t feel any pain coming from him but could from Kevin which struck him as odd. Matt tightened his grip until Kevin actually fully released Neil and then hauled Kevin away from Neil.

Kevin wriggled free from Matt and took a swing at Matt, which Matt seemed to see coming but stood his ground. The punch didn’t hurt Matt but it looked like it hurt Kevin by the way he was shaking his right hand out and checking it over as if he broke it. Neil couldn’t sense enough pain for it to be broken but Kevin couldn’t stop staring at it.

Neil knew this must have been something to do with Matt’s power, Neil thought it could be something that returned the feeling someone gave him or some kind of protective field around him. Matt looked like he was about to take a swing at Kevin anyway but Andrew stepped in between the two and Matt backed away which Neil didn’t understand. Matt gave Neil a worried look as Kevin finally looked up from his hand seeming to not have noticed that Andrew was now in front of him. Andrew glared at Neil, Neil assumed that Andrew thought Neil may have used his powers of Kevin as Andrew had already had a small taste of Neil’s power.

It was then that the girls decided to step in. One moved next to Matt and angrily looked to Andrew’s group and then to Neil and said, “What do you think you're doing? It's our first day back. Why are we fighting already?”

“Technically we never left.” Andrew answered and then looked to the other girl in the doorway. "Hello, Renee. About time!"

Renee didn’t have time to reply to Andrew as the other girl cut her off. “Explanation now, Andrew.”

“Neil broke into our dorm and said something that must have hurt Kevin’s feelings so Kevin retaliated.” Andrew explained quickly and concisely which was very un-Andrew like.

The girl seemed pleased by the response, but Neil thought she was just pleased she had gotten a response.

Matt must have seen Neil’s confused look and grinned before explaining, “Dan has the power of little commands, it’s very useful when dealing with the monsters.”

Dan turned to Neil, not seeming to be bothered that Matt just outed her power without even checking if Neil knew of the existence of powers in the first place. “What’s the problem?”

Neil was glad this wasn’t a command and was more of a question, he would have to steer clear of Dan if she could get someone like Andrew to speak by just asking. “There isn’t one. Just a difference of opinions. Nothing that matters."

"We're getting along splendidly," Andrew said. "Neil even agreed to ride to the stadium with us."

"Oh, did he?" Dan asked, obviously sceptical.

Neil wanted to say no, he definitely didn’t want to be trapped in a car with Andrew’s lot but he needed to know what they knew after going through his things.

"Yes," Neil said. "I figured Matt's truck would be full, so I took them up on their offer."

Dan looked ready to argue but Matt stopped her, so she turned her gaze on Andrew. “I don't know who started this, but the fighting stops now.”

“Oh Dan, you know your power only lasts a couple of minutes.”

“I’m telling you as a captain and not with my power.” She replied.

“Forever the optimist.” Andrew said and then turned to face Neil and gave his two-finger salute. “See you soon. Don't run off, okay?”

"Wouldn't dream of it," Neil lied.

The rest of Andrew’s group followed Andrew into their dorm, Kevin giving Neil a look that could freeze Hell on the way. Neil stood there and wondered what he had just gotten himself into and if he would survive the journey to the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im sooo sorry for the wait for this chapter!! both my physical and mental health has been real bad this past month and uni has been very demanding and everything just kind of piled up.  
> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, more foxes and a power reveal!  
> I'll try to get the next chapter out asap, I gotta write it and all that first tho. The columbia chapter is written though so there will be no wait on that one, i wrote it cos i was excited for it and then forgot that there are in fact chapters that need to be written before it.  
> Please comment what you thought it gives me so much motivation to write!!  
> also i changed my tumblr url to stayneil.tumblr.com so if ya feel like following please do and ill answer any questions about the fic. or send me prompts if u want?


	11. Chapter 11

It was a noticeable and nice change being sat in Dan’s room sipping iced tea and eating cookies compared to the blatant distrust and antagonism from Andrew’s lot, Neil understood why Dan had wanted to come down and meet Neil before his view of the Foxes was ruined by the cousins. Dan had asked Neil about the fight again but he brushed it off and she didn’t press even if she had the power to get the information by simply telling him to.

Neil was content to sit a listen to the girls talk about the charity projects for the term and simply observe them all. Neil brought his attention to Dan, she seemed friendly as she was sat with her fingers intertwined with Matt’s but from the way she had managed Andrew’s lot with not only her power but with her stern words and a strength that Neil compared with his mother’s. He then looked to Renee, she seemed as Nicky had described as a sweetheart, her nice and gentle demeanour didn’t seem like it belonged on a team of damaged people.

At five Wymack called to inform them that Seth and Allison were on their way from the airport, as they were clearing away the iced tea glasses Nicky showed up at the door for Neil.

“I’m timing you. I know how long it takes to get to the court from here, especially with the way you drive. You take him straight there, you get me?" Dan warned.

Nicky waved her off. "Have a little faith in a guy, Dan."

"That's Renee's job, not mine. Mine is to make sure we start the year with ten working bodies."

"It's not like we're going to kill him."

"Kevin already tried," Matt pointed out.

“Nah, that was just a love tap." Nicky beckoned to Neil. "Can we go? These people are making me feel extremely unwelcome."

Nicky didn’t wait for Neil and left the room in a hurry. Neil followed and had to almost jog to catch up as Nicky was at the stairwell. Nicky looked at him with raised eyebrows as if in surprise, “So you speak French.”

"Yes." Neil answered and hoped Nicky would drop it.

"Why French?" Nicky asked.

Neil quickly came up with a lie. "My mother's family is French. She didn't really give me an option of which language to learn in school. How'd Kevin learn?" Neil asked, hoping to get Nicky's attention off of himself.

"You don't know?" Nicky asked. "You knew he'd understand you."

"I heard him use it once."

"Jean taught him." Nicky answered. "Jean Moreau? He's a backliner the Ravens imported from Marseille. He and Kevin were tight, and he taught Kevin French on the sly. Hey, maybe you can teach me a couple good pickup lines. Kevin refuses to help."

"I'm pretty sure I never learned the things you want to say."

"What a waste," Nicky complained.

As they got out of the tower, Neil immediately spotted Andrew waiting against the car. As Nicky was probably driving and Kevin was already in the passenger seat, Neil was going to be sat in the back with the twins which made the prospect of this drive sound even worse than it had before.

Andrew was between Neil and the door however, so Neil had to stop in front of him. "You waited for us," Andrew said with feigned surprise. "A liar who practices occasional honesty. Clever. Keeps people guessing. Very effective. I would know. I do it myself, you see. Come on, then. After you."

Neil climbed into the back seat, Andrew followed and sandwiched him in to the small space. He couldn't even grab his seat belt as one of the Minyard's was sat on it. Andrew was uncomfortably sprawled against his side but there wasn’t enough space for Neil to move away.

"After everything we've done for you, you have to start a fight with us. For shame, Neil."

"You started this fight a month ago," Neil said. "If you want it to stop, leave me alone."

"I like fighting. It's just troublesome when Coach and Abby and the other busybodies start crying foul. Show some consideration.”

"You show some consideration and stay out of my things."

"How do you know it was us, anyway? Maybe it was Matt. Innocent until proven guilty fails on an Exy court."

"I haven't heard you deny it yet."

"You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"I don't believe anything you say. I don’t have your ‘gift’.” Neil replied sarcastically.

“Oh, but you have something don’t you.” Andrew said as if he was just dying to figure it out more than the brief experience he had. “You don’t need a lie detector to believe this though Neil: you can't put a leash on me. Don't think you can, okay? And don't be stupid enough to tell other people you will. It's not safe. You'll make me want to break you."

"You?" Neil said. "You can't."

Andrew's smile curved wider. "Ohhh, that sounds like a challenge. Mother may I?"

"Your mother's dead. I don't think she cares what you do."

"I know for sure she never did," Andrew said. "Well, she had to take offense to the dying part, but I thought that was rather fun. But you're right. I do as I please. Consider this your official invite, you suicidal wretch. I'm bringing you to Columbia with us this Friday."

Andrew then lifted up his hand and wiggled each of this fingers, “You have five days to meet the others. Five days of practices and all of Coach's ridiculous bonding nonsense. Then it's our turn on Friday. You can get to know us off the court."

"We'll take you out to dinner," Nicky said over his shoulder. "We used to live in Columbia, so we know all the best spots. Even better, we've got a free place to crash so we don't have to worry about driving back drunk or exhausted. It'll be a blast."

"I don't drink or dance," Neil said.

"That's all right," Andrew said. "Kevin doesn't dance anymore and I never do. You can drink soda and talk to us while the others make fools of themselves. We can't get through this year with this little misunderstanding between us, so we'll take a night off and fix it."

"If I go, promise me you'll never touch anything of mine ever again."

"So possessive," Andrew said.

"Of course I am," Neil said. "Everything I own fits in one bag."

Andrew considered that, then answered with a mad grin. "Okay. One night with us, and no more break-ins. Friday night will be fun."

They got to the stadium before the rest of their teammates due to Nicky’s speeding, they waited on the curb to wait for the others. As soon as the upperclassmen parked and got out, Andrew pointed at Neil.

"Look, one piece."

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" Matt asked.

"Nowhere vital," Neil said.

Renee intervened before her friends could react. "Why don't we wait inside for Seth and Allison? We've got a while and it's a little warm out here."

"Maybe they'll get in a crash and won't make it," Nicky said hopefully.

"Really, Nicky," Renee said. "That's a little inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Let's go," Dan said, and led the way into the locker room.

The girls greeted Abby and Wymack whilst Andrew’s group all squeezed onto a couch and Matt took the other one. Neil sat in a chair facing them all so that he could keep an eye on them.

It took twenty minutes for the remaining Foxes to get to the stadium, as soon as the doors opened Neil felt to room change into four groups based on his other team mates’ reactions. Seth was first into the room, he didn’t seem happy to see any of them and even scowled at Neil before sitting down. Allison wasn’t far behind him, dressed as if she’d gotten off a catwalk opposed to a plane, she glared at Seth before looking to the staff.

"Nice to see you two, too," Wymack said dryly.

Allison skipped him to nod at Abby. "You survived the summer."

"By the grace of God," Abby said. "It doesn't get easier, that's for sure."

Allison then looked around the room for a space to sit before she looked towards Neil with a calculating look.

"I'm going to sit with you," she said.

She perched on the edge of Neil’s chair, leaning against him to keep her balance. Her dress was sliding up her thighs but Neil kept eye contact with her.

She turned to look him in the eyes. “Why don’t you sit a little closer?” She suggested and Neil swore he could see Andrew’s fist clench in this peripheral vision.

"I can move if you want to sit here," Neil said.

Allison looked a little disappointed but not surprised and replied but turned towards Seth smugly, “No this is fine.”

“Allison, your powers didn’t work on powered people, why even try?” Dan asked.

“Just wanted to make sure.” She replied and Neil felt more uncomfortable than he was before.

“Ah yes, bending people to your whim without consent. Such a great power you’ve got there Allison, even better when you use it for petty revenge or to make people jealous, bravo.” Andrew said from across the room, his smile and cheery tone not matching the scorn in his words.

Allison didn’t respond to Andrew’s accusations and turned to Wymack, “This will be quick, won't it? It was a long flight and I'm exhausted.”

"You're the ones slowing this down," Wymack said, and stabbed a finger at Neil. "First order of business: Neil Josten, our new striker sub. Got anything to say?" When Neil shook his head, Wymack jerked a thumb between Allison and Seth. "You already met everyone else. Here's the last of them: Seth Gordon, starting striker, and Allison Reynolds, our defensive dealer. Questions, comments, concerns? Anyone?"

Seth pointed at Neil and said angrily, "I'm fucking concerned—" Neil guessed Wymack had heard this argument before, because he spoke over Seth like he didn't hear him and explained the schedule and physicals.

"Last order of business from me today is our schedule."

"Already?" Matt asked. "It's only June." "We don't have dates yet, but the ERC's made some changes that will make this spring look like a cakewalk. They're notifying the coaches in our district one by one to try and control the fallout. It has potential to get ugly."

"How could it be worse than the shit we dealt with last year?" Seth asked.

Matt counted off on his fingers. "The break-ins, threatening phone calls, rabid press, vandalism…"

"Personal favourite was when someone told the police we were running a meth lab out of the dorm," Dan said sourly. "Police raids are awesome."

"The death threats were creative, though," Nicky said. "Maybe this time they'll follow through and actually kill one of us. Let's vote. I nominate Seth."

"Fuck you, faggot," Seth said.

"I don't like that word," Andrew said. "Don't use it."

"I would say 'fuck you, freak', but then you wouldn't know which one of you I was talking to."

"Don't talk to us at all," Aaron said. "You never have anything useful to say."

"Enough," Wymack said. "We don't have time for petty bullshit this year. We've got a new school in our district."

Neil looked at Kevin and saw the way he was sat completely rigid and looked like he was about to throw up. Andrew being sat so close to Kevin, noticed the change in his demeanour and grinned until Wymack continued speaking.

"Edgar Allan's come south."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, im sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I have like 0 motivation and im like mad depressed, sorry. 
> 
> Also! if you didn't notice theres another lil story i uploaded about Neil's power emerging and i have a plan of doing Kevin's next, if you want to read that :)
> 
> I'm going to really try and write more soon and a lot of chapter 13/14 is already done so when i get u to that the upload will be quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write this as soon as I thought of it. The first chapter is mostly background so sorry its kind of slow and all of the dialogue is from the book but things will be different don't you worry. Please kudos and/or comment if you liked the first chapter, I'm gonna try and write the next couple of chapters within the next week that I'm off uni so keep an eye out.


End file.
